Cry of the wolf
by Lancetheflamesniper
Summary: An Inu Yasha Sailor Moon crossover. When Ayame is killed by a Crystal Tokyo exploration party, Kouga loses it. How can things be made right? Rating for violence and language.
1. Incident!

I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own Inu Yasha either (Unless you count my massive DVD collection). Those honors go to Naoko Takeuchi and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. I do own this idea as well as all the insanity involved herein.

Cry of the wolf Chapter one: Incident!

By

Lance the Flamesniper

It was cold in the North. Ever since the Great Freeze it was cold everywhere save in Crystal Tokyo. The twelve-person exploration team however was used to it. They'd been sent out a month ago to explore and map the way the world had changed. Three of the expedition carried crossbows to defend the group in the event they found some stray youma.

As the crew moved north, they noticed they were being paced by something white in the shadows. The guards acted on reflex. Three arrows later they were standing over the body of something they thought was a youma. She had red hair, green eyes, fangs and pointed ears. She was clad in white fur as well as silver and black body armor.

"What is it Briggs?" One of the three asked.

"Some kinda youma I think," Briggs replied. "Thing is that I ain't neva seen one like that before. Have you Anderson?"

"I don't think anyone has," Anderson replied.

"Then we should get the team leader out here and check it out. I'm sure she'll want to take samples and such," The first one said.

"Good idea Thomas," Briggs replied as the three left the body.

No sooner had they left then a shadow detached itself from the shadows. It scooped up the dead woman and stared balefully at the three retreating forms. They WOULD pay for this.

Several moments later a howl of rage and despair was heard echoing all the way to the camp.

Winona Wilks was a scientist of the highest degree. That was why Ami Mizuno, better known as Sailor Mercury had chosen her to lead this expedition. Winona possessed severely prudish looks that did not match the curious sparkle her eyes possessed when she was looking at something she'd never seen before. So when the trio she had dubbed the over-testosterone squad came to her with word they'd slain some kind of youma, she rushed to see it.

"This is where we left it," Briggs said as he looked at the indentation where the body had been.

"You mean you left it unguarded?" She asked then added. "YOU FOOLS!"

"My ears!" Anderson complained.

"Listen you idiots. Ever since you three got those crossbows from the armory you've been shooting anything that so much as drifted funny, then came running back to tell me about it. The one time you do something right, you manage to let it get dragged off...probably by some carrion animal. I hope you at least remembered to have the autoscanners running when you checked your latest kill?"

"We ain't that dumb," Thomas grumbled. "I keep mine running anytime I'm on guard duty."

"Then hand it over." Winona snapped. "I'll need the visual feed of your "kill" to send to Mizuno."

Thomas did as he was asked and the group walked back to camp unaware of the steely blue eyes following their movement or of the danger slowly surrounding their camp.

"Ever since the end of the Black Moon war, this place has been boring!" Grumbled a dark haired man. He could be called handsome in a word. Lean with long black hair and violet-black eyes. He was clad today in his guard's uniform; save that he was the only guard who wore a rosary made of beads and teeth. At his hip was an ancient katana. Little did anyone know he wasn't really the way he looked. Without the disguise spells he wore, he would appear to the world to be a silver haired, yellow eyed man in a red set of fire rat armor and possessing dog ears.

"I know Inu Yasha, but in a way that's a good thing," A courtesan miko walking next to him replied. She like him could be called attractive with her modest figure, brown eyes and straight black hair. Like her guard/husband, she was more than she appeared. It was only thanks to his hanyou blood that she'd lived the last few hundred years.

As they entered the main hall, things got interesting.

"Dr. Wilks, it's an honor to hear from you," The neoqueen responded to the shaky image of on the crystal transceiver. "How goes your mission?"

"Very well your highness. Today we encountered something new that I felt required Dr. Mizuno's advice," Wilks answered. Meanwhile Inu Yasha got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The mission had been sent to the North and he knew who lived there very well. The sinking feeling got worse when he heard the howling in the background.

"They couldn't mean," Kagome whispered to her mate.

"I don't like this Kagome," Inu Yasha whispered back.

"Three of our party encountered a youma. Description as follows: Female form. Red hair, green eyes, pointed ears, fangs. Subject seemed to be clad in white fur and some type of armor," Wilks recounted.

With each word Inu Yasha could feel that sinking feeling increase.

"That sounds like Ayame," Kagome whispered as she tried to will away a queasy feeling in her own stomach. She didn't like how this woman kept using past tense.

"Did the subject get caught?" The neoqueen asked.

"No. Unfortunately the guards shot it. I could not do an internal examination though because the body disappeared."

"Oh shit!" Inu Yasha whispered. "Ayame's been killed...they need to get out of there fast, but even running at top speed they'd never get far enough."

As if in answer to Inu Yasha's prediction the image before them exploded into a chaos of snarls, screams and a brown and black blur that knocked the crystal over cutting off the transmission.

The attack happened without advance warning. One moment peace, the next chaos as hundreds of timber wolves descended upon the camp. The fact that they were wolves was a surprise since wolves supposedly hadn't survived the centuries. There were easily a five hundred wolves in this attack but the thing that caused them most chaos was the creature leading them. He stood on two legs clad in brown fur under black and silver armor. His eyes were blue and seemed the glow with feral rage.

"What's going on Anderson?" Briggs asked.

"Well duh, Thomas replied as he tried to sight in on the creature charging them. "We're under attack!"

"Guys look out!" Anderson cried as the monster was almost upon them.

"Now you pay for your crimes!" The warrior screamed as he went right for the three armed team members cutting them to pieces with his claws without breaking stride for the central tent.

He smashed through the tent door immediately taking out the crystal transceiver. The scientist sitting in front of it was knocked across the tent. Though dazed she still managed to look indignant.

"What is the meaning of this!?" She snapped. Then she got a good look at what she was talking to. It glared at her with venom filled eyes that spoke of barely restrained rage.

"Your men killed her. Your men paid for it severely. But paying isn't done. Until it is.... you are my prisoners!" The beast bellowed out before bringing his fist up under the scientist's chin knocking her out. He quickly slung the woman over his shoulders and looked to his wolves.

"Herd the humans into the caves. They're not to be harmed," Kouga replied then smirked to himself. "After all...they're not any good as hostages if they're dead."

TBC


	2. Duel of winds

Cry of the wolf

Part two: Dueling winds

By Lance the Flamesniper

Kouga paced in the center of the ruined camp. He'd brought the mouthy woman with him as proof that he'd not killed needlessly. He knew somehow that there'd be others coming. He hoped they'd be sensible. But somehow he doubted they would be.

'Not all humans are like Kagome and her friends were. Some of them are stupid and violent and mindless,' thought Kouga.

"Why are you doing this?" Demanded Dr. Wilks. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Are you a lawyer?" Kouga snarled.

"No," Wilks snapped back.

"Are you a psychologist?" He responded

"No!"

"Then stop asking me stupid questions! Your men took something from me. They have committed an act that was only pardonable by death."

"We took nothing from you!" Wilks answered.

"You took EVERYTHING from me, you stupid bitch!" Kouga roared his eyes fairly glowing with barely controlled rage. "And I WILL be repaid for it!"

Wilks gulped. It was quite possible, it occurred to her, that her "host" was not entirely stable.

Meanwhile Kouga's mind drifted back over the centuries. Giving up his shards to Kagome wasn't the hardest thing in the world he'd ever done. Giving her up to the dog turd she loved had stung but even it wasn't that tough. The toughest part was actually courting Ayame. At first she was after him almost constantly then she shifted tactics and played hard to get and indecisive. But once she finally agreed to be his mate, he'd felt like the world was handed to him on a plate of gold. With her at his side he'd planned to begin his family and trained to use his growing powers as a taiyoukai of the north.

His powers had indeed grown over time. With practice he was able to move within tornados as he had with his shards. He also managed to create blade-like swaths of air pressure that could shatter rocks and throw a punch with the same effect. It was also training he shared first with his mate then with his cubs when they grew old enough. Then came the great freeze, then the warriors of the False moon. Between the two his clan was depleted until only he and Ayame were left. Now to lose her...

Kouga shook his head. He would mourn later. Now he needed to stay focused. Reparations were in need and he would get them, even at cost of his own life.

Kagome bit at one of her fingernails. She knew this had the potential to become a huge incident. She knew that Kouga would likely not kill all the scientists, but if he were angry enough it was difficult to guess what he might do. This matter required tact to keep this from spiraling out of control.

"My Queen! Allow Sailor Neptune and I to deal with this youma!" A voice called out.

Kagome face faulted. _So much for tact..._ she thought as she watched Sailor Uranus stride forward. The Outer Senshi had a bad habit of shooting first and asking last. This could only end badly. She'd need to do something. "Your majesty, I would like to go with them, as well. I feel this may be a misunderstanding that could be worked out peacefully."

The Queen seemed to consider this for a moment. "Very well, Miko Kagome. You and the Guard Inu Yasha shall go with Neptune and Uranus," Serenity responded with a knowing smile.

Kagome often wondered about the queen of Crystal Tokyo. There were times when she would look at a person and it would feel like she was looking _through_ them at what lay inside. It was not a comfortable feeling coming from someone that she knew to be warm and friendly. There were also times, that Kagome would see the queen look at Inu Yasha and her fingers would twitch as if she wanted to stride over and tweak his puppy-like ears. But that was ridiculous! She didn't know Inu Yasha was a hanyou...did she?

"Thank you, your majesty," Kagome replied. Inwardly though Kagome couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen when they encountered the wolves. While they were decent when calm, if they were angered or challenged they could be a deadly and devastating enemy. She only hoped that Kouga was keeping his senses about him.

There were things one expects from a youma. They tended to be stupid. They tended be dangerous and drain energy from their victims. So far Dr. Wilks hadn't seen any of these behaviors. Instead, much to her confusion, this youma seemed content to sit on a rock a few feet from her using a long triangular file to sharpen his claws.

"You DO realize that the Neoqueen's probably going to send her senshi after you, right?" She asked.

"Senshi?" Kouga asked. "What're those?"

Dr. Wilks face faulted. "They're lovely warriors of love and justice!"

"Love and Justice huh? Perfect! I am actually looking for justice at the moment."

"You don't get it, youma. They'll be coming to kill you."

"They can try. However, I am not a youma. I am above them."

"Then what are you? A dark general?" Wilks asked.

"Now you're talking like a scientist. What I am is the one thing 'youma' are a pale reflection of," Kouga sneered.

"What?" Wilks demanded. All of her life she'd hated riddles, it was why she'd become a scientist. To rid the world of mystery.

"I'm a youkai. A wolf youkai to be precise."

"Impossible! Youkai and hanyou are a legend! They aren't real!" Wilks replied.

"If your senshi come here believing that, they're in for a surprise," Kouga replied. "They'll be here soon I know that."

Many Centuries ago Kagome Higureshi made a wish on the shikon no tama. She hadn't intended to make the wish she made but it seemed to work out all right. The wish was to stay with her friends for as long as they lived. In and of itself the wish had good intentions, however the Shikon no Tama was a mix of demonic and holy Ki. No matter what wish was made it would warp it if it could. In this wish's case it didn't need to look any further than her friends. Among the people it could call friends, in some cases using the loosest possible definition of the word were an inu hanyou, an ookami youkai, a kitsune youkai, a flea youkai, and an inu youkai. With that in mind it chose to extend her and her human friends lives to demonic lengths. A few thousand years without aging and most likely not a death from old age. It had taken time to get used to, but all of them adapted and stayed together, especially after it was discovered that the well was sealed.

It had taken only a few hours to pack what she'd need for the trip. This had included her bow and several arrows. Some people would think traveling with the most gung ho senshi to walk the planet would be protection enough, but Kagome knew that not all youkai were friendly and there was always the chance of trouble to be found.

There was another thought too. Several wards of Crystal Tokyo were hit hard in the Black moon invasion, especially the Ginza ward, Nerima and of course Juuban. Several people had become unsung heroes, including Miroku, Shippo and several of the legendary Neriman Martial Artists. Of course the only reason Kagome knew of them is by touring the battlefields, offering prayers and hope to the various warriors. She supposed that when history was written about this, the sacrifices of the unknown heroes would be nothing more than a footnote. But, something else stood out too.

In several of Dr. Wilks' reports she's mentioned encountering the wreckage of crystal ships. While it wasn't unusual to find such things around Crystal Tokyo, these had been found several miles to the north. Originally the doctor had rather shakily tried to rule these out as ships that had suffered some kind of system failure and crashed. Several things rang wrong about that and a lot of people saw them clearly. The areas where these ships were found looked like battlefields. Among the wrecks were always the scattered remains of the dark moon's droids, as they called their youma. These looked as if they'd been hacked to pieces, or shredded by claws or horns and, in the case of the commanders of these youma, completely dismembered.

'No, not just dismembered,' Kagome mentally corrected. 'They were dismembered and placed on display. The only thing that went counter to the belief that these were battlefields was a lack of bodies other than droids. But then again, if they'd been facing off with the wolves or perhaps an army of many different youkai including the wolves, whoever was leading them would have had them take the bodies of their fallen with them.' Her knowledge of Kouga's thinking on things like battle, tended to scare her at times.

Her thoughts drifted back to Kouga as she walked to the transport they would be taking. They'd met in the ruins of a village he'd turned his wolves on for harboring a traitor who'd stole a jewel shard from him. At the time he'd been a war chief for his pack; something similar to a warrior-prince. But, as violent as he could be, he could also be gentle and friendly... as well as flirtatious, arrogant and cocky. In short he was very much like Inu Yasha, only with full youkai blood.

"You two ready to go yet?" Sailor Uranus huffed.

'Great, she's spoiling for a fight. Oh well, if it comes to that...' "Sorry! Just lost in thought," Kagome replied smoothly.

"Think later. We need to get going now!" Uranus snapped as she stroke up the boarding ramp of the hover carrier.

"She's looking for a fight," Inu Yasha grunted as he walked with Kagome up the ramp.

"If Kouga's in half the mood I think he is," Kagome replied. "She'll get one."

Two days later the transport landed. The pilot had been instructed to land a couple miles from the last known camp of the exploratory group. The plan followed that the two Outers, Inu Yasha and Kagome would then walk to the camp, slay the "youma" and rescue the scientists. Or at least, that was how Sailor Uranus had worded it. Kagome of course had other plans.

Whatever plans they'd had, they apparently had not informed Kouga. Naturally he'd had ideas of his own.

The group had barely left eye contact with their carrier and was a mile into the woods surround the camp when they heard it. It was a low mournful sound, the howl that wolves had offered to their mistress the moon since time untold. One howl, holding seemingly all the sorrow in the world, was soon joined by another, then a third and on until the woods reverberated with the mournful tones.

"They say that a wolf's howl is in mourning," Kouga began as he walked out of the shadows. "They mourn their mistress the pale moon, who they desire but cannot touch. Tonight, they mourn as they are wont to do, but also they mourn for their recent loss."

"Where are the scientists Youma!" Uranus snarled.

Kouga chuckled. "They are safe. Save for three of them who dared to rob me of something precious."

"Murderer!" Neptune called out. She was not known for her temper, but when roused she could be fierce.

Kagome, for her part had a feeling where this was going, and kept herself out of sight though Inu Yasha did not.

"I delivered justice!" Kouga answered the teal tressed woman. "But I am not done yet!"

"That's what you think!" Sailor Uranus growled. "World Shaking!"

The ball of glowing wind mana flew straight on at Kouga. Uranus wouldn't see it, but Kouga wasn't even where she was aiming anymore. He was too quick for that. The trees that were behind him weren't as quick and rapidly exploded with the impact.

"Ha! Too easy!" Sailor Uranus crowed...only to be stopped by slow, almost mocking, clapping.

"Not bad. But I've seen better," Her would-be target replied before throttling toward her at sub-tornado speed. As Sailor Uranus turned to face her attacker, he was on her with a flurry of punches and kicks that took all of Sailor Uranus' skills to defend against. Her counter-attack began with a knee to the stomach that was way too telegraphed followed by foot planted in his stomach and used to flip him away from him. Kouga turned a lazy back flip in the air and landed on his feet. With a cocky smirk he motioned for her to come at him again.

"If that's how you like it!" Uranus snarled charging forward with her own wind-borne speed.

Kouga smiled ferally. This woman was a real spitfire. Kouga's thoughts were rapidly refocused as he found himself batting aside several kicks, including a double-heeled mule kick. Finally the woman made a mistake: she grabbed his shoulders and delivered a head butt. A normal human, and most Youma, would have been staggered by such a maneuver. Unfortunately, youkai and hanyou have _very _thick skulls. The end result was the fuku-clad senshi of wind feeling like she's just head butted a block of solid steel. Kouga quickly caught Uranus by the back of the head and with his full speed palmed her head through a massive oak tree's trunk.

Sailor Neptune for her part merely stared. Clearly this youma was no push over. In her mind she was reviewing the actions of both parties. Unlike her lover, Neptune was capable of things like spin control and actually thinking things through. It was possible this was all just a really out of control misunderstanding. However, the look on Uranus' face told her that even if was, she wasn't in a listening mood.

"Feh! This is getting nowhere!" Inu Yasha grumbled. From a few feet away from the two combatants.

"I don't see you helping much Guard!" Uranus snapped back.

Kouga sniffed then smirked predatorily. "She's right mutt face! Come and play with me too! Or is your least too short for that?"

"WHAT!?" Came the reply from both senshi.

"I ain't gotta take that from some wimpy wolf!" Inu Yasha growled as he drew Tetsusaiga. His illusion spell also faded revealing his true form. The white hair; the puppy dog ears, the yellow eyes and the claws.

"Oswari, oswari, oswari!" Cried out the miko in the group.

The sight of Inu Yasha being face planted effectively brought the impromptu battle to an end. The senshi stared at the two "youma". Inu yasha found out that Great freeze snow was actually pure, but that the dirt and loam under it tasted the same. Kagome panted, as that had been the most sits she's had to use in three hundred years. Kouga however was very pleased.

"It's good to see you well Kagome-sama," He intoned with a deep bow.

"Likewise Kouga-kun," Kagome replied.

"You know this youma?" Uranus asked incredulously.

"I'm not a youma dammit!" Kouga bellowed. "By the kami, if one more human calls me that I'm going to scream!"

"A dark general then?" Neptune tried.

"Oi vey!" Kouga groaned. "I'm not one of those either!"

"He's a youkai," Kagome supplied.

"A youkai?" Both outers asked.

"Yes," Kagome supplied. "And my husband is a hanyou or half demon. But none of that matters right now! Right now we came to settle this dispute."

"Starting with defeating this beast?" Uranus asked hopefully.

Kouga smirked at her. "You're a real spitfire, you know that?"

Uranus blinked at that.

"Actually, we should start with what you meant about something precious being stolen," Neptune enquired.

"Yes," Kouga began. "But not here. Come with me to my caves and we can talk."

TBC


	3. Truth in the lies

Cry of the wolf

Part three: Truth in the lies

By Lance the Flamesniper

Kagome and the Senshi followed Kouga to the clearing where he scooped the protesting scientist over his shoulder. It was clear by the colorful language that she was not obliged to being treated like a sack of potatoes.

"Let me go this instant you damned mangy, flea-bitten, mongrel!" Was one of Dr. Wilkes' lightest protests.

"Hush you!" Kouga snapped as he looked to the Senshi. "As you can see I kept the Alpha of your exploratory pack with me to show you that some are still alive."

"All we see is one wolf," Sailor Uranus growled. "Where are the others?"

"In my cave of course," Replied Kouga as if that were obvious. "I have taken great lengths to keep them healthy. Despite their rude behavior."

" 'Rude behavior'?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Yes. Imagine, coming into my territory and not even bothering to bring a gift. Terribly rude!" Kouga shook his head.

Kagome for her part could barely hide her mirth at seeing Sailor Neptune's oh so elegant face fault. As physical as Kouga was, he also possessed a sharp wit and keen intellect that he preferred to keep hidden from would be enemies. Still one thing bothered her.

"Uhm Kouga where are the other wolves?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah Wimpy Wolf where's your lackeys?" Inu Yasha added.

"Almost two millennia and he's still spoiling for a fight?" Kouga asked to Kagome.

"Well you know him, always looking for a challenge," the miko shrugged. "And even though he'll probably deny it to the day he dies, you were always that."

"I suppose that's true. As for your question about my pack mates," Kouga replied as his cheerful mood collapsed. "We'll see them soon enough."

The tone in Kouga's voice set off a set of silent alarms in both Kagome and Inu Yasha's minds. For as long as they'd known the ookami youkai he'd always been proud of his pack, despite their repeated bouts of idiocy. But now, he spoke of them almost as if filled with sorrow. Nothing they could imagine, however, would prepare them for the truth.

As they crested a hill a valley opened before them. From the look of it, it was one of the troughs cut by the impacts that triggered the Great Freeze. Unlike most of these unnatural valleys this one was different. In neat, evenly spaced lines inside the trough there were plinths of the blackest obsidian that any of the travelers had ever seen. In the center, however, was a massive building made of black obsidian that was shot through with streaks of red arranged in such a way that it looked like the building was ablaze. To Kagome's eyes it looked disturbing yet also beautiful.

"A necropolis," Uranus uttered in awe.

"What... what is this Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"It's the Valley of the Fallen," Kouga replied as he waved his arm. "Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sailor Senshi, I present my pack mates."

"Wh-what!?" Kagome stammered. "You mean..?"

"Yes. They're all gone Kagome. Only Kouga remains," The wolven lord responded as he walked into the necropolis. "Come now, we must hurry. There are things in this area that feed on sorrows. I do not wish to join my pack in their journey to the holy mistress just yet."

"What do you mean by things that feed on sorrows?" Kagome asked as they walked. All around her the plinths reached heavenward. They were not plain obsidian as they all first thought, on many all of them were kanji and a date. Kagome assumed that the date was a death date. All the dates were listed with the letters 'G.F.' followed by a number. _G.F.? It must mean Great Freeze then the year after the event. By wolven reckoning this would be G.F. 550._ To her shock most of the wolves according to the markers had died during the last few years: time of the Black Moon War.

"The cretins of the False Moon found the place we put Dark Light. They awakened him, though I don't know where he's gone, his wasps and low level demons come around often."

"Dark Light?" Uranus asked. "Naraku?"

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed. "Naraku! Who are these people of the 'False Moon'? And how did they find him?!"

"I don't know who the followers of the false moon are. They came to my pack asking for an alliance against some city made of crystal. The man who spoke with me was named Rubius ...I think," Kouga shrugged. "I refused. So did the Western Lord. Next thing we and the other surviving youkai knew we were under attack. We battled them fiercely, though not without cost," Kouga sighed as he motioned with his hands. "In the end they could not beat us and their other enemy so we were left alone. Though among the fallen was the Western Lord's mate and their unborn pup. Probably the worst mistake the false moon made. Not that being left alone was enough for most of the youkai. Any chance we'd get we'd attack their scouts or stray troops."

At the mention of Rubius, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stiffened. This youkai and others of his kind had battled the Black Moon, and fended them off. If his story was to be believed it was a pyrhhic victory defined. All the graves around them proved that. Still this warrior had survived somehow and had kept fighting.

"Sesshoumaru's mate? Rin! She's...dead?" Kagome whimpered her eyes tearing up.

"Yes along with Jaken and many of his retainers. I myself lost three cubs to the freeze and two more to the battle. They and my mate are there," Kouga responded waving to the building. "Thus the reason I shall be going back to your crystal city with these scientists and you."

"What?" Yelled Sailor Uranus.

Kouga gave her a cool look. "I have a matter that I must speak to whoever is in charge about. After all the crime of murder has been dealt with, but justice has not yet been fulfilled."

* * *

For Setsuna Meioh life was rather dull. All she really had to occupy her time was keeping the future intact then once that future came to pass to maintaining it. Admittedly that future had altered a great deal over the passing of centuries.

The biggest of these changes being the fact that Crystal Tokyo was not a cold, sterile utilitarian environment as was the original plan, not to say that she'd liked that plan very much. Truth be told she preferred the idea of children playing in parks, music in the air and life all around. That didn't mean she didn't work hard to keep threats away.

At the moment however she was banging her head against the nearest pillar repeating the word stupid over and over. She'd been aware of the wolf Youkai, of all of the youkai actually. They'd been vital since the battles they waged against the Black Moon Clan had made it possible for Crystal Tokyo to survive. It was unfortunate that the Youkai races were on the edge of extinction, very unfortunate really. But for most of the races it was easily fixed as long as there were females of their race alive.

Now however, thanks to three fools with crossbows, not only was the wolf youkai now going to be extinct but also introduced into Crystal Tokyo.

The worst part was that when she looked to the Gates to see what this would cause, she got murky images. As if something were blocking her viewing.

It was early evening when the group reached the caves. Kouga's caverns were not at all what the Sailor Senshi had expected. Kagome was also impressed by what she was seeing. High arched ceilings were carved out of the living stone with many paths and corridors expanding out of the main hall. The walls were decorated with carved crystals that caught the available light causing it to dance and catch the eye. Off to one side a massive stone room with polished wooden floors that had enough scuff marks to make it clear that it was a training hall. Across the main hall was an elegant yet intricately simple tea room, thus once more surprising the Senshi.

* * *

"Feel free to make yourselves at home while I tend to my guests. We'll leave for your city in the morning," Kouga replied as he stalked off.

"I don't trust him," Sailor Uranus said after he'd left.

"Couldn't have guessed that," mumbled Inu Yasha.

"His story isn't believable! His people couldn't have fought the Black Moon! Only the Senshi have been able to do that," Uranus stated smugly.

"I see. I never thought you were THAT arrogant," Inu Yasha muttered disdainfully.

"What?" Sailor Uranus asked, clearly not understanding what she'd just said.

"Do you really think the Sailor Senshi fought alone? If that's the case I can name families you can tell that their loved ones weren't slain by the Black Moon. That their contribution was just a bad dream!" the inu hanyou yelled. "I can name easily a dozen clans who would be delighted to her it!"

"I for one am glad you'll tell me it was all a bad dream," Kouga snarled as he returned. "I might even believe you if I hadn't seen Hakkaku, Ginta, Saiyako and the others die."

"That's not what I meant," Uranus protested.

"That's EXACTLY what you meant!" Kouga snapped. "Were you human I'd think you were just like most of the poachers and other vermin that I run off my lands. People who believe that the ends don't matter as long they can feel justified!"

"What do you mean 'were you human' Kouga?" Kagome asked confusedly.

"These two are youkai," Kouga replied pointing at the Senshi. "Or hanyou maybe. I'm not sure which species they are, but they ain't human. Their scent's all wrong. But I can't believe I missed that earlier."

"Why you..!" Sailor Uranus snarled as she lunged for Kouga.

Kouga sighed, looking for a moment as if he were weary to his very core. The image only lasted a moment before he was a blur of motion sidestepping the sky senshi while at the same time using her own momentum to send her careening into the wall. "Losing your temper will not change the facts my nose presents."

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could Kouga's nose be wrong?" The miko asked, even though she was sure she knew the answer.

Inu Yasha stepped toward the downed senshi and inhaled deeply. His face took on a puzzled look then he inhaled again. "I never noticed before, but Kouga's right! They are some kind of youkai."

"We are not demons!" Sailor Neptune huffed indignantly.

"This conversation would be better suited for the light of day. For now, I recommend rest,"Kouga replied. "Down the hall to the left you'll find sleeping quarters you may use any of the rooms."

"And what of you?" Uranus asked skeptically.

"I'll be in this room. After all someone needs to tend the fire."

"Don't worry Sailor Uranus," Kagome soothed. "If Kouga-kun wanted to hurt us he would have already."

"If you say so," Uranus replied as the senshi walked down the indicated hall.

Once they were gone Kagome turned to Kouga."Are you okay?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Kouga sighed wistfully. "I'm not sure if I'll ever be okay again."

TBC


	4. Enemy hidden, enemy revealed

Cry of the wolf

Part four: Enemy hidden, enemy revealed

By

Lance the Flamesniper

It was late into the night when Kouga stepped out of the cave. The fire was burning nicely and would not need his attention for many hours. Likewise, his guests were sleeping soundly so he was sure he wouldn't be missed. He spotted one of the numerous nearby bluffs, one that would take a normal person many hours to get to and took off. Minutes later he was at the bluff.

As the ookami taiyoukai lay on the snow covered bluff he looked to the sky. As always, there were billions upon billions of stars to be seen. Looking at all the stars always made him feel small and insignificant. To them, his existence would merely be a footnote; a small moment in the vast scheme of things. It was a revelation that he had learned a very long time ago and had helped him mature a great deal. One day he would be gone, but the stars wouldn't notice. All this thought reminded him of a song he'd once heard on a rare trip to Tokyo back in the time before the freeze.

"Do you ever question your life? Do you ever wonder why? Do you see in your dreams, all the castles in the sky?" he sang to himself.

"Actually, I do," A familiar voice intoned.

"Kagome-san? How'd you get here?" Kouga asked.

A loud 'feh!' from the shadows answered that.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Kagome gasped as she looked up at the stars.

Kouga smiled. "Yes it is. I come here to remind myself that, despite what I thought when I was younger, the world isn't about me. Which is good since I won't be around for much longer."

"W-what do you mean Kouga?" the miko asked nervously.

"Wolves mate for life. My mate is gone. Once this business is ended, I will have no purpose to stay. And with me will end the line of the ookami youkai. I do not wish to die though."

"Then don't!" Kagome snapped. "When we get to Crystal Tokyo, we'll talk to the Neoqueen. She'll come up with something. Who knows? She might even figure out a way to help you restore the wolf clan."

Kouga smiled even more at that. "Thanks Kagome-chan. You've given me a little hope to cling to. I just hope you're right as well. Oh well, enough of that. I have breakfast to prepare for my guests now."

* * *

Naraku sat in his lair a sinister smile twisting his lips. It was most fortunate that the Black Moon found him. That the unit, their commander and a handful of nearby youkai had become part of his new body as soon as he was awake was even more fortunate. Well, fortunate for him anyway.

No one suspected him to be what he really was. If they did they would not allow him into the court of the Neoqueen. Ah but the power she possesses is too much not to go after. The silver crystal would be harder to taint than the Shikon no tama, but once he got it, he would become a god among demons. Not even Miroku and Inu Yasha could see through his tricks. But then again the monk wasn't paying attention and the mutt's nose seemed to have dulled a little with pollution.

Now however, whatever plans he had would be in danger. Especially if that damned miko brought the wolf prince back to Crystal Tokyo. His nose was not dulled by pollution and his instincts were still sharp and feral.

Fortunately, Naraku had a plan in effect. He'd sent a surprise for Kouga, and when the dust cleared, not even Inu Yasha would know he was behind the wolf's death.

* * *

It was mid-morning when the Outer Senshi awoke. It wasn't a need to wake up since both were not necessarily morning people, however, that brought them to consciousness. It was the rich spicy smell of cooking food. Curiously the two senshi moved toward the smell only then noticing that the 'hanyou' and their miko negotiator was missing. Fearing the worst, the two warriors of love and justice rushed toward the main hall.

The duo entered the main hall to find Kagome stirring a large pot as nearby slowly baked several loaves of rice-and-wheat flour bread. Despite the sight before them, Sailor Uranus continued to look accusingly for the youkai who'd given her so much hell the day before.

"He out doing his morning run," Kagome sighed. "Don't bother trying to go after him. He said he'd be back shortly to finish breakfast. Today's menu is boar stew and fresh baked bread."

"Can we trust his cooking?" Sailor Neptune asked cautiously even though the food smelled good.

"Oh yes! Kouga's a pretty good cook. Ginta was better though he had this fixation with dried apples. It's been a while since I've eaten boar stew, but it tastes something like pork."

"Ginta... the wolf mentioned that name too. Who is he?" Uranus asked as she took notice of several jars of what appeared to be preserves lined up nearby.

"He was one of Kouga's pack. It was funny; him and Hakakku always called me their sister. Sometimes I miss those days."

Neptune blinked. "When was all this?"

The miko sighed. She supposed it would come out sooner or later. "The warring states era."

"Geez these two are nosy. But since their up, we can start breakfast," Kouga replied as he walked to one of the many recesses in the main hall's walls. From the recess he pull a smaller pot, a large tray and nine bowls.

He then walked to the stew pot and ladled out some of the stew picked up three loaves of bread and two jars of preserves. All this he placed on the tray along with chopsticks and knives for the preserves. Once the task was done he took the tray and the bowls and proceeded to walk off into one of the side halls. Several moments later he returned, and handed out bowls to the two Senshi, Kagome and Inu Yasha before retrieving a bowl himself.

"Done feeding your pet fleabags?" Sailor Uranus scoffed as sat down.

"Don't be foolish," Kouga chided. "My wolves don't like stew. That was for the scientists."

"This is an interesting preserve," Neptune commented, changing the subject quickly. "What is it?"

"A long time ago, an English wolf youkai taught us how to make a good many things. Including brandy and that preserve. All it is is rose buds, stewed in brandy then made into preserves. I'll be bringing some of this along with some other items with me to your city so if you'd like you may have a jar."

"Other items?" Kagome asked.

"Some wolven made brandy, some of these preserves, a few trinkets. Things like that," Kouga waved dismissively as he finished his meal. "If you'll excuse me, I must get my gear together.

* * *

About an hour later, Kouga rejoined the group. He tried his best to ignore the stares directed his way by the scientists, including the especially dirty looks of Dr. Wilks.

"We about ready to leave?" Uranus huffed.

"Some of us more than others," Wilks grumbled.

"I agree," Kouga added. "I wish to return with you to this "Crystal Tokyo" as soon as possible."

"That...that THING is coming with us?" The scientist snarled incredulously.

"Yes, unfortunately," mumbled Uranus.

As the groups set out it was with noticeable wary spirits. Though not treated harshly by their youkai host they were still understandably afraid of him. After all he had killed three of their compatriots, even it he claimed it was both self-defense and delivering justice.

Kouga for his part seemed to be in high spirits, if one didn't really know him. _He's keeping himself together on the outside. But I know that it's just an act. _Kagome thought as she watched him strolling along whistling like the world didn't matter to him.

Walking behind them were the two Senshi and the nine surviving scientists. For the most part they were silent save for the loudly complaining Dr. Wilks. At the moment she was currently making suggestions pertaining to Kouga's parentage.

"Actually Dr. Wilks," Kagome cut in at a particularly rude comment. "Kouga's a pure bred ookami youkai. Besides I don't think that his father WOULD breed with a jackass, as you put it, no matter how drunk he was."

"How do you know so much about him?" The scientist snapped.

"She and I are old friends," Kouga finally said. "And she's right. My dad wouldn't breed with a jackass, though he did act the part. For what it's worth, I'm a lot like my mother. She enjoyed life no matter what. I just wish she'd not passed when I was a cub."

The touching comment was well received but the moment was not to last.

"Hold Demon!" A voice called out.

"Who's there?" Kouga snarled, his hand on the hilt of his blade.

From the shadow of an ancient pine stepped the lean form of a woman. She stood at five foot nine with green hair and red eyes. Her skin was tan striking contrastingly with her white and black fuku. In her hands was a long staff shaped like a key. Most of the group recognized her.

"Sailor Pluto?" thirteen voices exclaimed.

"This...thing must not be permitted into Crystal Tokyo," the senshi said imperiously.

Kagome blinked. Something wasn't right here, especially the way Kouga was growling. "Why?"

"What?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Why should he not be permitted into the city?" Kagome clarified.

"Because he is a threat to small lady," Sailor Pluto replied.

"Still playing with dolls baboon breath?" Kouga asked lowly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But it matters not," Sailor Pluto replied as she lunged with her garnet rod.

"Yeah sure you don't," Kouga scoffed as he dodged the attacks. "Your scent gives it away....Naraku!"

"What are you two doing!?" Wilks yelled at the two Senshi. "You heard her! He's a threat!"

"Neptune?" Uranus asked.

"The sea is restless, something is not right," The sea Senshi replied.

"Then we do nothing," Uranus agreed.

'Sailor Pluto' for her part was doing her best to kill Kouga. She'd swing high at his head, only to have him duck. She try to take his legs out from under him, only to have him jump and dodge her attacks. Finally he'd had enough.

"Come on Naraku," the wolf chided as he drew his blade. "Can't you do better than that?"

Kagome for her part gasped. In all the years she'd known him, Kouga had never drawn his sword. But what a sword it was. The blade gleamed like silver as it jutted from its brass colored guard. The handle she'd noted earlier had been wrapped in woven brown leather and capped with the brassy metal. What's more, her mystic abilities told her, it held some kind of enchantment.

She didn't have time to wonder about it as he parried blows from the time senshi's garnet rod. He ducked two more swings before bringing the blade down on the center of her staff, shearing it neatly in half. Before the hapless senshi could react, Kouga kicked her hard enough to send her into the trunk of a tree, leaving her momentarily dazed.

"Impossible!" Uranus exclaimed. "Nothing should be able to break the garnet rod!"

"This blade is special. It was made to replace a blade that was broken a long time ago. It was forged of the fangs of person with an unbreakable will and enchanted to be as unbreakable as that will. It can also free a soul of possession," Kouga replied as he sheaved his sword.

"How very touching," a deep male voice replied mockingly from the fallen form. "Tell me, wolf prince, is that sword made from the teeth of your fallen mate? If so, how pathetic is it that you cling to it so dearly?"

Kagome had an arrow knocked and aim in an instant as Inu Yasha drew Tetsusaiga. The two senshi for their part got into defense stances. They weren't sure what was going on, but it was now pretty clear that someone had set a trap meant to trick into acting.

"What's pathetic is that you still hide behind puppets. Can't you fight for yourself?" Kouga seethed, his claws flashing dangerously in the filtered light of the forest.

Instead of responding in words, 'Sailor Pluto' rose to her feet with her hands out in front of her. Moments later her hand seemingly exploded into ten long wood-like tendrils each possessing a sharp point. The spikes flew straight at Kouga who just barely dodged. The senshi immediately responded.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Wind Scar!" added Inu Yasha.

The puppet made to look like Sailor Pluto dodged only losing three tendrils, which then grew back.

"What the hell is that thing!?" demanded Sailor Uranus.

"A demon puppet," Kagome informed. "We have to find the talisman inside it and destroy it to stop it."

"Say no more," Sailor Neptune replied as she pulled her mirror. "Submarine Reflection!"

The mystic energies of the sea senshi's talisman flowed over the demon puppet leaving a glowing mark on her chest.

"There it is!" called Kagome.

"Got it!" Kouga snarled as his youki boiled around him like a stationary hurricane. "Blades of Wind!"

Sharp blades of condensed air pressure sliced through the thick tendrils before blasting through the puppet revealing the wooden doll that made up the heart of the imposter. The doll dissipated as the wooden talisman shattered.

Kouga crouched down to examine the wreckage of the puppet a grim look on his face.

"This is bad," Inu Yasha said.

"What do you mean?" Uranus scoffed. "We got him!"

"That wasn't him," Kagome responded. "It was just a copy. Naraku is good at making demon puppets and with enough power could even make extentions of himself that could think and act on their own."

"That's not what I was talkin' about," Inu Yasha said. "He knew what Sailor Pluto looks like."

"But there's no way anyone out here would know what she looks like. Unless..." Sailor Neptune trailed off.

"Unless he's in Crystal Tokyo," Kagome noted.

"It doesn't matter where he is. If he gets in my path again, I'm putting his damn head on a stake!" Kouga growled. "But for now, we need to get to this 'Crystal Tokyo' and talk to your Neoqueen. Then we'll see about baboon breath."

TBC


	5. City of the Moon

Cry of the wolf

Part five: City of the Moon

By

Lance the Flamesniper

Kagome leaned against the wall of the carrier watching Kouga. For the last several hours he'd merely sat very still and stared at the floor. She assumed it was because most of the people in this carrier thought of him as a hostile presence.

She also wondered what would happen when he met the Neoqueen. Most people would bow to the queen, but then again Kouga wasn't most people. He was a free spirited individual and an incident in their shared past pointed that out very vividly.

-Flash back-

Nobunaga rode at head of his army. At his side rode Tatekawi Kirishima, one of his many lieutenants. Also at his side, were a disguised Inu Yasha and the miko he was guard to. They, along with the army, were escorting the warlord to the regional governor's palace in the Northern Lands.

The governor had recently had problems with people refusing to pay their tributes. Rather than just send troops to help, Nobunaga had decided to travel to the Northern lands himself as a show of force.

The trip had gone smoothly, until at the crest of the rise there appeared a solitary man clad in furs. He stood in the middle of the road with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. If he was in any way impressed by the army, or the warlord for that matter, he didn't show it. Finally the army came to a halt before him.

"Move knave!" Kirishima growled.

The man before them looked straight at Nobunaga as he spoke. "By whose right, do you order me?"

"This is Oda Nobunaga! The greatest warrior to live!" Kirishima snapped. "You will bow to him then move aside!"

"Does the great Nobunaga not know how to speak for himself?" The man asked mockingly.

"Insolent fool! You will bow or by the kami I will make you!"

"You wish me to bow voice of Nobunaga?" the man asked as Kagome watched on in awe. She knew that no sane man would dare defy Nobunaga, then again the person they were faced with wasn't a man per se. "Then, by all means, try to make me."

Kirishima got off his horse drawing his katana as he did so. The irate lieutenant swung his blade only to have Kouga duck under his attack. The irate samurai swung twice more with the same results.

"Quit dancing like a drunken geisha and fight me!" Kirishima yelled.

"If you insist," the stranger replied as he waded in.

Kagome could only wince as Kirishima's sword was knocked away. From there it was armor breaking punches by the man in their path until Kirishima was on his knees. The strange man then grabbed his neck in such a way that with just one twist Kirishima would be dead.

"Enough!" Nobunaga bellowed. "Who are you, stranger, who will not bow to me?"

"Know this Oda Nobunaga, ruler of men. I am Kouga, Demon Lord of the North. I bow to no one!"

-End Flashback-

_Kouga bows to no one, _Kagome remembered those words. They were words he'd proven time and time again. He simply would not break no matter what. Still, it pained her to see him so badly hurt.

"Tell me about this city," Kouga asked breaking her out of her reverie.

"Well, it's a beautiful city. The air is clean and the people are happy. The Queen is fair and her King is noble and brave. It's made of pure crystal and defended by the Senshi and the people if the need arises. Though the court can be something of a pain."

"Court?"

"Yes. That's where people go with their problems. The Queen hears them out then renders a decision."

"Sounds tedious."

"It can be," Inu Yasha huffed.

"The things I'll do for justice," Kouga mumbled as he resumed his observance of the floor.

* * *

It was early evening when the carrier touched down. Kouga was the first out of the carrier. He took one deep breath then blinked. There was something in the air. It tugged at his senses as if calling to him. It sent shock waves of sensation down his spine causing his heart to race.

"Something wrong Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked.

"No," Kouga responded hesitantly. "Everything is fine."

"Uh huh," Kagome agreed, not sounding at all convinced.

Just then a man in the livry of the court came up. "Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!"

"Yes what is it?" She asked.

"You and your... uh ... guest have been requested to meet with the Neoqueen as soon as you arrive."

"I see," Kagome stated. _How did she know Kouga was here?_

"Very well," Kouga sighed. "Let us meet this Neoqueen."

With that Kagome, Inu Yasha and Kouga began to walk. All the while, Kouga kept looking around. His nose was telling him that whatever he smelled was near and getting closer. He couldn't put his finger on the scent; all he knew was that it was triggering some memory buried deep in the most primal parts of his mind. To cover the sensation Kouga tried to act as if he were looking at the walls, the floors and the scattered pieces of art adorning the halls.

"You're being quiet Kouga," Kagome stated. "Is something wrong?"

"Feh!" snorted Inu Yasha. "Him being quiet beats his constant talking from when he was younger."

"You're one to talk," Kouga responded distractedly. "With all your barking I would have thought Kagome would have brought a muzzle back with her at least once."

Finally they came to a very undecorated waiting room and were instructed to remain there.

Ten seconds later Kouga began to pace with unnatural impatients.

"Calm down Kouga," Kagome soothed. _He's been acting strangely since we arrived. What's going on here?_

"I am calm. No one could be calmer to than me. I'm the picture of calm," Responded Kouga. Meanwhile, the scent began to filter through his mind. It was sweet without being overly so and as intoxicating as the most potent of wines. It was a scent his sire's sire had once told him of. A scent so powerful and alluring, that no wolf could smell it and not be moved. It was the scent of the moon.

Just then the door on the farthest side or the room opened. Kagome and Inu Yasha were on their feet immediately as Neoqueen Serenity entered the room. She, as always was clad in a white gown with his blonde going platinum hair streaming down from her double odangos. Her blue eyes seemingly shining with curiosity and wisdom mixed with genuine care.

"Priestess Kagome," Serenity began. "I trust you and Inu Yasha's mission went well?"

"There were a few complications, your majesty, but for the most part things went well. Allow me to introduce..." Kagome began as she motioned towards where Kouga'd been standing only to find the space to be empty.

Looking around Kagome's eyes found themselves fixed on a sight she'd never thought she'd see. Kouga was in front of the Neoqueen, only he was kneeling his head bent so his neck was revealed likewise his hands were placed flat on the floor. It was a pose that looked to be one of submission to a superior.

_Kouga bows to no one_, her mind reminded her. _Then why does he bow to the Neoqueen?_

"I am Kouga son of Benjira and Kawa, prince of the wolf youkai, Taiyoukai of the North and your servant," Kouga responded reverently.

"What?" Both Kagome and Inu Yasha shouted.

"I thought you didn't bow to anyone," Inu Yasha snorted.

"I don't bow to anyone of this world," Kouga responded. "But this is the child of the Moon. I must bow to her."

"Child of the Moon?" Serenity questioned. She knew it to be a true statement, though how one such as this had known it was beyond her.

"Yes," Kouga responded. "Clearly your scent rings true to all servants of the moon. Though you may not be her who made us, you are of her line."

"I see," Serenity responded. "And what brings you to my home, Prince Kouga?"

"I have come to address a grievous wrong," Kouga responded.

"A wrong?" asked the queen.

"Yes," Kouga responded. "My mate was slain by your people. I have dealt with them as the law of my people have deemed fit. However, there has been a terrible price for their act."

The Neoqueen nodded. "And that price was?"

"I am now the last of my kind," responded Kouga sadly.

"Oh no," Serenity whispered sorrowfully. "That cannot be allowed."

"I place myself in your judgment as to my fate and the fate of people's heritage," Stated Kouga from his bowed state.

"Rise Kouga," Serenity said. "I will have to think on this matter. But please, consider yourself my guest and stay as long as you need. Hopefully, I can find a way to keep your line alive so that such noble spirit is not lost."

"Thank you, my lady," Kouga responded.

Before Kouga could be escorted to a suite of rooms, in came Endymion.

"Who's this?" Endymion asked disdainfully as he eyed Kouga. "Some kind of youma?"

"Arrrgh!" growled Kouga, making due of an earlier promise.

"This is Kouga," Serenity replied. "He's a wolf youkai who will be staying with us until we figure out what to do about his race being endangered."

"Why not just put him and his survivors on an endangered species list?" Endymion suggested.

"He's the only one left," Serenity replied weakly.

"How...tragic," Endymion replied dryly.

"You dare to mock me," Kouga responded angrily.

"I'm merely stating the obvious. But don't worry, I'm sure my wife will have them prepare the finest kennel we have for you," Endymion added acidicly.

"Endymion, that wasn't very nice," Serenity chided.

Meanwhile Kouga was incensed. "You would _dare_ treat me like some mangy dog come to beg crumbs from the table?"

"If the collar fits," Endymion began only to be cut off.

"Enough Endy," Serenity placated. "He came to us because his plight is our doing. It is only fair that we aid him in his time of need."

"And likewise I can help you," Kouga replied.

"And how is that?" The king asked.

"In your city somewhere is a demon of great power. His name is Naraku, though I doubt he goes by it. He has in the past caused myself, and people I know a great deal of trouble. He is here, and that means he's up to something. In return for assisting me I will help you rid the city of this pest," Kouga responded.

"I don't believe you," Endymion scoffed. "Besides, between the priests, mikos, taijya and Senshi, nothing of that sort could slip in."

"It could and it has," Kagome interjected. "Now is not the time to discuss this matter. All of us are tired and would be better suited to thinking about this in the morning."

Endymion, Kouga, Inu Yasha and Serenity all nodded in agreement to that.

* * *

Once they were in their rooms Endymion sighed. "What exactly are we going to do with a "youkai" as he called himself any away?"

"Youkai and Hanyou are very useful," Serenity replied from her dressing room. "After all Inu Yasha's a hanyou and he's served us very well over the centuries."

"He's not one of _them_," Endymion protested.

"Yes dear, he is," Serenity sighed. "He's has some kind of spell on him that allows him to hide his looks." _And he's not the only one around._ She mentally added.

"And you know this how?" Endymion asked. "Wait. He's been a monster this whole time and you never said anything? What if he was dangerous or some kind of spy?"

"He isn't dangerous and he's not a spy. And had I had him led away, he'd not have been around to watch your back during the invasion. Because he isn't a danger, I didn't think it would be something to concern you with."

"I see," Endymion responded. "Perhaps we should ask Kagome and the head of the taijya to advise us on this."

"That's an excellent idea," Serenity responded, resting her head on Endymion's shoulder.

* * *

The room they put Kouga in had a forest-like theme and would have done a credible job of passing as a forest. If it had the smells of a forest to go with it, that is. It didn't matter to Kouga. This room was merely a formality. A temporary den until the matter of justice was settled.

He'd made it three steps into the room when the first wave of pent up sorrow hit him. He staggered forward as the next wave him. Again and again waves of loss, sorrow and sadness washed over him cause him to whimper and sob uncontrollably. Slowly he curled into a fetal position as only one repeated word came from him.

"Ayame."

TBC


	6. Meetings

Cry of the wolf

Part six: Meetings

By

Lance the Flamesniper

In the afterlife there are large fields. These fields are full of beautiful wildflowers that fill the air with a myriad of scents, making for a heady perfume. There is also food of every sort and wine that flows like water from fountains.

In the middle of one such field there stands a circular stone table. The table has six chairs four of which are already occupied.

In the first chair sits a beautiful woman, who is clearly not human. She has luxurious dark hair and piecing blue eyes. Her figure is that of a runner's: lean toned muscles that play demurely under her Kimono covered skin. There is where any comparison to humanity ends, as she also possesses pointed ears, claws and fang. This is Kawa of the wolf clans.

Across from her sits a severe man with an equally severe scowl. His eyes are gray and his hair as brown as the pelts that adorn his armor. He is a powerfully built man who in life was clearly a warrior of great skill, if one is to judge by the scars he proudly wears. Like Kawa, he too possesses pointed ears, fangs and claws. It is from this one that Kouga gets his temper. He is Benjira.

The other two at the table are sitting across from each other, simply because it was easier to talk that way. They had, in life had been Kouga's lieutenants, friends and lackeys. During the battles with the Black Moon, they'd fought and fell bravely. These were Ginta and Hakakku.

Into this circular group entered Ayame. She was admittedly a little confused as to why she was asked here. She hadn't wanted to leave her children but the messenger had said this was important.

The final member of this group entered after Ayame was seated. She was a tall otherworldly woman who smelled like moon flowers. Her hair was platinum in color and was done up in odangos. On her brow was a silver crescent moon that seemed to shine like the wisdom and concern in her Sapphire eyes. She was Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium.

"I see that you've all arrived promptly," Serenity stated with a smile.

"As ye well know, Serenity no kami," Benjira rumbled. "We wolves have always been the most loyal of ye servants."

"And as you well know," Kawa added chidingly. "Serenity has scolded you many times for calling her Serenity no kami."

"Aye, aye. I know. But ye must blame my father for that. He said she was a goddess," Benjira added.

"Before this… domestic dispute goes further," Serenity sighed as she looked at Ayame. "We should perhaps get to the matter at hand."

Ayame looked confused for a moment then pointed at her self. "Me?"

"Yes, and no," Serenity responded.

"It's more like what my fool son is up to," Benjira growled.

"Dear, be nice," Kawa warned. "He plans to follow you to death without continuing the line."

"But," Ayame began. "He can't do that!"

"I fear he's using the fact that your tribes mate for life, as an excuse. He does not wish to die, but he's claiming it's his duty. Fortunately, he's in the care of my daughter right now and may yet be swayed to stay in the land of the living," The moon queen responded.

"How so?" Ginta asked.

"When's lunch?" Added Hakakku.

"Quit thinking with your stomach for a moment you fool! The boss needs our help!" Ginta sniped as he smacked his kin.

_If this is a council of war including these two, my poor Kouga's doomed._ Ayame thought sourly.

"To answer Ginta's question," Serenity the elder replied. "We believe that he could possibly be convinced to stay alive, if we can get him to choose a new, suitable mate."

Ayame nodded. That made a great deal of sense. "That would work. Since it would give him a biological imperative to live. But, who?"

The moon Dowager sighed. "I'd have liked it to be my daughter, but she married that moron Endymion. Still, I feel that my daughter may need help, or at least an idea. Thus Ayame you will be sent to instruct my daughter to help Kouga find a mate. Also she needs to be wary, there is some evil that will use this time to try a strike on her."

"Very well your majesty," Ayame said as she bowed, her form slowly disappearing to complete her mission.

* * *

The Neoqueen awoke slowly, but somehow still before her husband did. She was frustrated with him as well as his performance of husbandly duties to say the least. With her frustrations in mind she opened the door to her room to get an early breakfast… Only to find a lightly dozing wolf slumped against her door as if on guard duty.

Said wolf yawned slightly as he stretched. "Morning your majesty."

"Uh good morning Kouga," She said. "What are you doing here exactly?"

"Well I couldn't sleep in my room, there weren't any comforting scents around so I followed my nose."

"And you stopped at my door?" Serenity asked in a mix of curiosity and amusement.

"Yes. The scent of the moon is very soothing to wolves. We've often been known to spend long periods time in groves of moonflowers just for that reason.

"I…see."

Just then a pink haired blur crashed into Kouga. The blur looked up with equally pink eyes and upon seeing Kouga's features responded in kind.

"EEK! Youma!" Chibiusa squealed.

"I'm not a youma," Kouga responded calmly. "I'm a youkai."

"Stay away from my mama you nasty youma!" the mini version of Serenity answered.

"I'm not a youma," the wolf prince replied again. "I'm a guest of your mother's. My name is Kouga."

"Well, _you_ may call _me_ Small Lady," said royal replied before she noticed Kouga's tail twitching on the floor. Without a second thought she grabbed and pulled.

Kouga let out a yelp at that.

Before Serenity could chastise her daughter she heard a decidedly female voice behind her.

"No, no, no, this won't do. Not at all!"

Serenity turned quickly and saw in the floor length mirror she kept in her room a somewhat petite red head with green eyes. It was clear to Serenity, after a quick look at Kouga, that this woman was a wolf Youkai.

"Who are you?" The queen asked

"I'm Ayame, your majesty," the she wolf answered somewhat cheerfully.

"I can see why Kouga would be upset at losing you. You're beautiful!"

"You're too kind your majesty," Ayame blushed. "I've come to discuss my lord."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I do not wish him to follow me to the after life yet. It is my wish that he live on."

"I want him to stay as well. He's seems like a good enough soul," Serenity agreed.

"I have spoken with your mother on this matter and we've come up with an idea."

"An idea?"

"Yes, if you can find for him a suitable replacement mate, he would have no reason to end his life."

"A suitable mate?"

"Yes. Wolves are kind of picky about who they mate with."

"My husband and I were going to have a meeting this morning with the miko Kagome and the lead Taijya Sango…."

"They're both there?" Ayame perked up. "That's great news!"

"Huh?" Serenity responded in a very Usagi-like way.

"They both know Kouga and Sango knows about wolves! This works out very well! Though your mother did express some sorrow over you not being available. From the looks of you, you would have done nicely as a mate."

Serenity blushed at the last comment then remembered the first. "They know Kouga? How?"

"It's… complicated. Have you ever heard of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes… It's a legend that someone wrote a book on. I have a copy in my library," Serenity responded.

"I would suggest then that you read up on that. It would help you understand better. Also, I must warn you of a great evil that is close by and may wish you harm."

"Ayame, thank you," Serenity responded. "I will take your warnings to heart and do my best to find for Kouga a mate."

Ayame smiled as her image faded leaving only Serenity's reflection.

"Excuse me, your majesty. Is there by chance a place I could go to do my early morning warm up exercises? I tend to like to do things like that before breakfast," asked Kouga.

"Yes, there's a dojo two floors down from here. Endymion, Inu Yasha and some of my senshi use it to keep in shape."

"Thank you. That will do nicely," Kouga responded with a slight bow.

"Can I come watch?" Chibiusa asked having finally decided that the creature before her wasn't going to eat her or her mother.

"I don't mind, if you remain quiet while I exercise."

"Yay!"

* * *

"So what's he like?" Makoto asked of her sparring partner as she threw her.

"He's male," Haruka responded as if the word was both self-explicative as well as an insult.

"That doesn't tell me much," the powered down Lightning Senshi responded.

"It's not like I had an interview with him," Haruka growled.

"Excuse me," Kouga stated as he walked into the dojo. "Would you mind if I practiced my katas here?"

"Yes!" Snapped Haruka.

"Not at all," Countered Makoto.

"Aunt Mako-chan! Aunt Haruka!" Chibiusa squealed as she bounded into the room. "Kouga-youkai promised he'd let me watch him practice!"

"I said I would if you were quiet," Kouga countered.

"Oh! Oops! Sorry Kouga-youkai," The small princess said.

With that, the two Senshi sat down with the child; deciding to take a break from their own sparring.

Kouga stood perfectly still for a moment allowing Makoto to take in his features. He possessed a body that was well muscled without being overdone. The word she would use was lean. His hair was a lustrous black done in a similar style to hers. His eyes were an enchanting blue-gray. From there she took in the things that made confusing for a human difficult: the claws on his hands, his elf-like ears, the fact that he seemed to have a tail and his fangs. Though for some reason they seemed to add to his allure rather than detract.

He stood in an at rest stance for a few moments before flowing into a graceful and fluid dance of punches and kicks. His audience stared in amazement as he executed high leaps, twisting in the middle of them to deliver what would be devastating kicks. Added to this were not a few, one, two and no handed cartwheels, back flips, and rolls that ended in powerful, momentum charged strikes.

"Wow!" Chibiusa sighed. "I want to learn to do _that_!"

"If your mom gives you permission I could teach you," Kouga responded though he was on the far side of the dojo.

"You heard that?" Haruka responded in disbelief.

_I wonder if I can get him to train me too, his moves are so fluid and graceful. Yet at the same time they're not of any one style,_ Makoto silently added. "What fighting style is that?"

"Ikani Sagyouba," Kouga replied.

"The 'whatever works' style?" Haruka asked skeptically. "Never heard of that one."

"I'll explain it better later," Kouga answered giving out a dazzling smile, that caused Haruka to scowl and Makoto to blush. "For now I must get cleaned up. I have a lot to do this day."

* * *

The Neoqueen and king had just finished breakfast when their guests arrived. Serenity had not told Endymion about her ghostly encounter, but felt that that was probably for the best. Better to turn her attention to the Taijya and the miko advisor she'd asked in.

The Taijya was typical of all her demon slayer kin. She was dressed in black and armed with many weapons either hidden or in plain sight, the most notable being her katana on her hip and the massive bone boomerang slung to her back. Unlike her brethren she was deceptively thin yet at the same time attractive. She had black hair and soulful, dark brown eyes.

Kagome for her part decided to dress the part of a Miko for the meeting.

"You summoned me, your highness?" Sango asked as she bowed. _And why do I sense a strange yet familiar demonic presence in the palace?_

Before either Endymion or Kagome could interrupt the queen spoke. "Yes, I did. What can you tell me about Wolf youkai?"

"Quite a bit, actually. They're similar to wolves. They possess enhanced hearing and smell, as well as increased strength and endurance. They live in packs ranging anywhere from twenty to one thousand twenty. They tend to be territorial, but won't go looking for a fight unless provoked. Intelligence wise most aren't known for their brains, some however, are quite intelligent and can be very cunning," Sango supplied. "They mostly live in the northern parts of Japan but at one time could also be found in the United Kingdom, Most of Europe, North America and also in Russia. They're a cousin species to dog, hyena, jackal and coyote youkai."

"I see," Endymion replied. "That's a lot to know off the top of your head."

"Actually, all of this was in a report I sent to Dr. Wilks before she left on her expedition. The report was sent back to me with a nicely worded note attached stating that such 'superstitious nonsense would not be tolerated', that there was 'no such thing as hanyou or youkai' and that I should 'stop living by such antiquated beliefs'."

"What can you tell me about their," Serenity pause to find the best word. "Mating habits?"

Sango blinked. _What in the name of all that is holy is going on here? _"W-well… they tend to prefer strong mates. They are said to mate for life and with youkai, life can be a long time. They've been known to mate with humans, though, but the human would have to be possessed of strong spiritual power or some other great strength. Also, wolves tend to like things of great beauty."

_Strong, beautiful, basicallyt a warrior… any of my senshi would do!_ Serenity thought. "In theory, if a pack was depleted what would the survivors do?"

"The strongest members of the pack would most likely take mates to replenish the pack. They might also request others in the pack to take mates as well," the slayer supplied.

"What if the pack was down to one?" Endymion asked.

_Where are they going with this?_ Sango mentally asked. "Then it would probably take a mate to keep the bloodline from dying completely. May I ask what all this is about?"

Serenity smiled slightly. "In this palace right now is a wolf youkai."

"What?" Sango responded in shock then looked to Kagome.

"It's true," Kagome said.

"I believe that this particular wolf is one you both know," Serenity continued. "In fact I am sure Kagome knows him. His name is Kouga."

"Kouga's here? But…how?"

"His pack's been depleted. Turns out they were involved in the Black Moon war as well," Supplied Kagome. "Dr. Wilks ran into him and there was an incident that required myself, Inu Yasha and two of the Senshi to go retrieve him."

"Still he wouldn't have left Ayame to come here," Sango exclaimed not caring that she was saying too much.

Kagome played with her fingertips. "Funny thing that. Ayame's dead and it was three of Dr. Wilks' men who killed her."

"Then we'll need to get whoever it was into protective custody and try to calm Kouga down!" Sango stated not wanting to put a long time friend to death over three people, even three fools.

"That…won't be necessary. He got to them out in the wilds. But it's worse than that," Endymion chimed in.

"How could it be worse?" Sango asked dreading the answer.

"Kouga-san is the last of his species," Serenity responded sadly. "I cannot allow his kind to die and thus why you were asked here. My husband and I wished to know the best course to take."

"Then I hope that I have helped you as well as he," the slayer replied with a bow. "When will he be stating his case?"

"Knowing Kouga he'll make his case today. I hope you and the monk are up for a little excitement," Kagome said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

It was a hot stuffy afternoon in the throne room, when Kouga made his appearance. His entrance was, as Kagome expected, impressive.

Kouga kicked open the doors to the throne room and strode in. As the other courtesans scattered screaming 'youma', she got a good look at her wolven friend. And what she saw surprised her.

Gone were his brown furs. In their place were white leggings, white waist pelts and trim for his breastplate. His breastplate likewise had been replaced by a polished gold and silver one. His hair had been combed to a high shine then bound with a whitened leather cord. Finally was the addition of a white fur cape fastened at his neck with a silvered leaf from a tree Kagome couldn't recall the name for.

From the ghost of a smile on the Neoqueen's lips, his dramatic entrance was more than likely the highlight of her entire day. "Greetings," the Neoqueen said as he strode forward. "Perhaps you would wish to introduce yourself to the court?"

"I am Kouga. Prince of the wolf youkai," He replied. "I have come to offer an alliance as well as address a wrong that has led to my people being nearly extinct."

As Kouga outlined his grievance, Sango and Kagome were watching the four present Sailor Senshi for their responses. Each seemed to be in thought about Kouga, the matter at hand or hopefully both.

* * *

They were four women who happened to be sailor Senshi. Each had their own talents and their own ways of looking at the world. As such each had a different way of viewing Kouga.

Ami Mizuno also known as Sailor Mercury was a doctor and scientist. As such she couldn't help but be curious about youkai and youma. How they differed physically, psychologically and socially from humans were of special interest to her. She wondered if maybe this wolf would be willing to subject to testing. He certainly looked healthy enough…

Rei Hino a.k.a. Sailor Mars was a priestess by trade. As such she was trained to see both what a person was as well as their spirit. What she saw around this wolf youkai was an aura that both scared and interested her. What interested her was how all around his body flowed energy similar to that of a tornado. What scared her was that she could see the marking on Kouga's forehead and knew what it meant.

"A taiyoukai," she whispered in fear and awe. Kouga seemingly heard her as he cast a sidelong look at her as he spoke.

It was as a warrior that Makoto Kino a.k.a. Sailor Jupiter saw Kouga. She'd seen him earlier in the day in motion during his katas. But, she had to admit; he was as compelling while at ease as well. Here, her mind told her, was someone who could go from at ease to all out attack in less time than it would take for an attack to occur. She also took note of the loss and sorrow that he kept buried in his eyes as he spoke. Within that sorrow she also saw a great deal of compassion. She also couldn't help but notice his masculine appeal as his clothes displayed it.

Sailor Venus, also known as Minako Aino, looked at Kouga as what she was: a single woman. Here was, in her mind, a prime specimen of man. The toned, lean muscles appealed to her, his eyes were haunting. She looked longingly at the long black hair and idly wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through it. Even the claws, ears and fangs she could see when he talked appealed to her. She tried very hard not to drool.

Finally Kouga had finished telling his tale of woe and bowed.

"You spoke of the possibility of an alliance?" Endymion spoke, noticing that one of the lords was trying very hard to hide a death-glare at the wolf prince.

"Yes I happen to have with me a small sample of the mineral wealth of my land," Kouga said as he opened a pouch in his waist pelts. From the pouch he pulled a handful of 'minerals'. Onto the carpet of the throne room fell a rainbow of jewels. Rubies, emeralds, diamonds of every color, rich blue sapphires, topaz and polished corals from what was once the northern seas around Japan.

A lot of the courtesans were suddenly not as afraid of Kouga. In fact many of them began to clamber for his attention.

"We accept your offer of alliance, belated as your story has proven it to be. We shall negotiate the minor details of it at a later date. As for your people's problem I believe I have a solution that I shall discuss with you at a later time.

"Thank you, your Grace," Kouga responded then got to his feet and began to try to leave.

He got three paces from the door before the courtesans swarmed him. They all then proceeded to talk at once the only words that seemed to come through to all parties interested was the repeated words 'exclusive contract', 'mining rights' and 'it's a very lucrative offer.' Finally the wolf prince had had enough,

"Silence!" He bellowed causing all the sycophants jump back. "I will not be cowed by your mewling! Once the alliance is finalized with your government, you may all go through proper channels and I shall listen and answer in kind. Until then, back the hell off!"

Kagome gaped at his course yet at the same time appropriately worded response then glanced back at the Neoqueen. The queen of Crystal Tokyo was shaking in her seat as she tried very hard not to burst into laughter at the startled courtesans.

_Looks like things aren't going to be boring for much longer,_ Kagome sighed mentally.

Meanwhile one of the Lords slipped out of the throne room quietly. He had something of his own he needed to work on.

* * *

Two hours later, Kouga was walking toward the queen's personal study being led there by Inu Yasha and Kagome.

"Any idea about what the Neoqueen's plan is?" Kouga asked.

"Feh! Whatever it is I'm sure it'll be more than you deserve. Wimpy wolf!" Snored Inu Yasha.

"What he means is that neither of us know. All we know is that after court ended she called for you and her Senshi to be brought to her study," supplied Kagome while glacing warningly at her mate.

Kouga sighed. _Well this is it. All that's left is to accept her offer. Justice will have been done and I will be free to find the nearest cliff and toss myself off._

"I don't think that will be a good idea boss!" Two voices whispered into his mind.

_Figures. I lose my mate then I lose my mind. Still tossing myself off a cliff might not be a good idea. But unless something happens that I haven't foreseen, it what I have to work with,_ Kouga thought dourly.

When Kouga entered the room, he could feel the charge in the air. Here in this room were eight Senshi, all of them beautiful in their own ways. Though with the smile on Serenity's face he wondered just what the moonchild had in mind.

"Kouga, I have had a lot of advice about what to do for you today. I've sought out the advice of a Taijya and a Miko who know you. I've even had a visit from your late mate Ayame," Serenity responded and at gasp from Kouga looked at him.

"You spoke with Ayame? Did she make it to the other place well then?" Kouga asked.

"Err, yes. Regardless, she made it clear that it's her wish that you not join her just yet. It's a belief I wholeheartedly endorse as well."

"Then I await your ideas on the matter," Kouga intoned.

"I present to you my Sailor Senshi: Ami Mizuno - Sailor Mercury, Rei Hino - Sailor Mars, Makoto Kino - Sailor Jupiter, Minako Aino - Sailor Venus, Haruka Ten'ou - Sailor Uranus, Michiru Kaioh - Sailor Neptune, Hotaru Tomoe – Sailor Saturn, and last but not least Setsuna Meioh – Sailor Pluto."

"I've seen a few of you before, but it is an honor to finally be introduced properly," Kouga intoned as he half bowed.

The Senshi in turn returned his greeting. Which made Serenity smile.

"I'm glad you're all getting along so well. Here is my ruling. Kouga, by royal order, I hereby decree, that you will be engaged to my Senshi until such a time as you find one that you deem suitable to be your mate."

There was a stunned silence in the study for a moment. Then everything started at once.

"You can't be serious!" a few called out.

"I like this idea," stated Minako

"I must check the gates of time to see how this effects things," stated the Time Senshi.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever…," Haruka started only to be cut off with….

"I accept you terms!" Kouga said above the din.

"What?!" came eight voices.

"Wonderful!" Serenity exclaimed. "You may start the courting as soon as you like!"

* * *

They were two failed Slayers. Expelled by Sango from their order for taking bribes of wealth from demons in exchange for sparing them. They dwelt in the lowliest part of Crystal Tokyo, nearest to the wharf district. However today it seemed would be their lucky day.

"And what's was it you wanted us to do for this money?" Riks asked.

"Yeah Lord Naranotomoe, what's the deal?" Sakamuto asked.

"First off, you'll forget you saw me at all. As for what I need you to do. That's the easiest part. There's a demon in the palace. It's a wolf Youkai, who's trying to take over the city for his own whims. All I wish for you to do, is what a slayer does best, kill him."

"Will do your lordship!" Riks responded as the two left to plan their attack.

'Lord Naranotomoe' smiled as his form wavered into that of a man in white baboon furs. "And while you're doing that, I shall begin to build what I need to get the silver crystal."

Naraku's hideous laughter echoed through the slums at that thought.

TBC


	7. Reaction in action

Cry of the Wolf

Part seven: Reaction in action

By

Lance the Flamesniper

Kagome had been waiting outside while the Senshi and Kouga listened to the queen's order pertaining to the wolf prince's fate. She'd hoped that whatever the queen had in mind would keep Kouga alive. The silence was quickly shattered with the din of voices talking all at once and not at all quietly. Over all of it she'd heard Kouga's acceptance of whatever the queen had pronounced. Clearly whatever the queen had declared had not been what many of them were expecting. Finally the suspense was too much and Kagome slipped into the room.

What she saw was almost too humorous to describe. Ami, Rei and Setsuna and Michiru had kept their faces schooled, but their eyes spoke of amusement, confusion and curiosity. Hotaru seemed somewhat confused. Makoto was clearly surprised but not unhappy while Minako was openly leering. Haruka however looked livid.

"With all due respect your majesty. You can't be serious!" The sky Senshi ranted.

"Ah, but I am serious," the queen replied.

"You mean to tell me you expect one of us to marry…._ that!"_ Haruka emphasized pointing at the wolf prince.

"I don't know," Michiru purred teasingly. "He is kind of cute. If a bit scrawny."

"Michi!" Haruka whined.

Kouga smirked as his ego rose to the challenge. "I may not look like much, but wolves are endurance champs. I can handle anything anyone throws at me."

"Hmmm, interesting," Ami responded. "I'd like to run some tests on you."

"I think this is a bad idea," Haruka responded.

"I disagree there," Rei countered. "He's an ally now so we should try to get to know him better. Besides it's not like she's ordering us to sleep with him." _At least I hope that's not part of the order. I've read the stories; I know what demons do to pretty young mikos._ She added mentally.

"I do!" Minako stated making it clear she'd not heard anything past the order, her gaze having not left Kouga's.

"Minako-chan, it's not nice to stare," Makoto chided causing the Senshi of love to look away.

Kouga for his part had noticed the way Minako was looking at him and slowly edged away. His instincts told him to stay away from that one.

"Rei is correct. You will not be required to do anything you do not wish to," Serenity replied.

"What I am curious about is the reason why he agreed to your terms, your highness," Hotaru stated softly.

"Yeah! What about it wolf?" Haruka snarled as she turned to face Kouga. "Hey! Where'd he go?"

All eight Senshi looked around having not noticed the wolf youkai's escape. Kagome meanwhile smiled to herself. _Oh yes, if this will be anything, dull won't be it._

"Perhaps you should look for him," The queen suggested as she shared in Kagome's amusement.

They didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

Kouga smirked to himself as he perched on the balcony he'd found. The tension in the study had started to get to him as had the high beam stare of the blonde haired Senshi. He didn't like being looked at like he was grade "A" beefsteak. Idly he wondered if she were part kitsune.

As Kouga looked over the city he wondered idly what his fate would be. He also knew that the Senshi would want to know why he agreed so readily. But would they really believe him? He supposed he'd have to wait for one to find him to find out.

* * *

Setsuna Meioh was a practical person. As such she did things in a practical way. That being said she opted to look at the Gates of Time to see what the future held for the wayward wolf. After all, this was an important event that would shape the future of not only Crystal Tokyo, but the world and in the long run, any colonization of the planets.

What she found was a future in flux. Before Kouga was many paths, but that she'd already knew. Some paths were unlikely and one would end with Kouga's extinction. Carefully, Setsuna eliminated the one path he'd already refused and began to search out the paths he could still take.

* * *

For Minako Aino life hasn't always been great. As the Senshi of Love she'd enjoyed a life without romance. Relationships avoided her. To her it seemed like a cruel irony.

But now, things could change. If she played her cards right she could get the handsome wolf with the cute ears. Granted she was one of eight potential suitors, but that was okay. It merely made this more of a challenge.

_Now all I have to do is find him. Not to worry though. Minako Aino, Champion of Love and Justice is on the bag!_ She thought as she searched the floor for Kouga.

* * *

Rei Hino for her part didn't want to find Kouga, at least not alone. She'd heard the stories from her grandfather about the lecherous ways of demons. He'd warned her that they would have no qualms about using a woman to soothe their lustful appetites then leaving them to deal with the consequences, provided they didn't just kill them outright.

The only problem with that theory was that she'd also spoken to Miroku, from out of arm's reach. He told her that not all demons were lecherous sex fiends. He'd spoken of some demons who were loyal and honorable and how not all demons were evil, just as not all humans were good. He'd also tried to get close enough to grope her seventeen times.

Her thoughts turned back to the subject of her search. Her psychic abilities told her he wasn't evil. They'd told her he could be mischievous and that he was powerful. He is a taiyoukai, something several degrees higher than a normal demon and even more so than a youma. Still, her instincts told her he was not a danger to her or her friends. And she'd trust her instincts long before she would distrust them.

* * *

Hotaru Tomoe didn't know what to make of the situation. On one hand, the senshi had a new ally, which was good. On another the ally was a youkai, which she wasn't sure about. Another thing she wasn't sure about was this whole 'engagement' thing. Being married might be nice, but she wasn't sure he'd be her choice to wed.

But friendship? That was something she'd definitely offer him.

* * *

For Michiru Kaioh, this was an almost humorous twist of fate. She and her lover had gone out to slay a youkai. Now, he was not only a royal guest, but also her fiancé. Granted she was one of eight fiancées but it was still almost inelegant.

Admittedly, she had been honest with her assessment of the wolf. He was cute, as well as scrawny. And if his boasting were to be believed, he would be a handful to handle. She did not wish to leave Haruka, but she did keep plan to keep her mind open.

Haruka Ten'ou for her part was both angry and nervous. Angry because she'd been pushed into an engagement with, of all things, a _male_ wolf demon. Angry because he agreed to go through with it. Most of all she was angry because she simply couldn't even think of an easy way out of it.

The nervousness came from the fact that she and Kouga were alike. She would never admit that, even under threat of torture. She could easily see him as a friend, maybe even an equal. And through friendship and equality, she could easily lose herself or her Michi to him. She shook her head. Lose her self to him? What the hell was she thinking!?

Her best bet would be to befriend the wolf then nudge him toward a more willing partner. _Why didn't I think of that sooner?_ Haruka mentally screamed at herself.

* * *

Kagome smiled to herself as she watched the Senshi spread out and look for Kouga. She had a pretty good idea of where her lupine friend would likely have gone. After all Kouga always did like heights, so he was most likely to be found several floors up on one of the balconies.

She could tell the Senshi. Even tell just one of them. But to do so would cause them to think she was playing favorites. That would cause friction that Naraku would gladly use to his advantage in whatever plan he was concocting.

The miko watched the Senshi as they began their search, taking note of them all. In her mind she was already trying to figure out which one would get Kouga's attention, heart, and love. Would it be the shy intellectual Ami? The passionate yet hot tempered Rei? Would he go for the nurturing yet tough Makoto or choose the lonely yet upbeat Minako? Would he defy the odds and coax Michiru away from Haruka? Or would it be Michiru who loses out? Maybe it would be the silent yet sweet Hotaru or the mysterious and exotic Setsuna?

All of them would have traits that appeal to the wolven noble. She knew that. But which it would be eluded her.

* * *

Ami Mizuno for her part went to her lab. She doubted Kouga would have gone there, but that wasn't why she went there. She had gone there to pick up an autoscanner. All she'd have to do is key it to pick up any non-human biorhythms and she'd find the wolf easily.

Part of her mind thought it was cheating. But another part of it counter argued that this was a chance to study something truly amazing as well as possibly getting a boyfriend.

She paused to think that argument through. She had to admit the idea had appeal. Even if she failed it would be only fair to try. Worst-case scenario she gets a new friend and one of her friends gets a cute wolf demon husband. Best-case scenario, _she_ gets the cute wolf and her friends get a demonic friend. It was a win-win situation.

* * *

Makoto watched the others spread out for the wolf hunt. They were starting on their current floor and going down. They were working with the assumptions that: a. the wolf was going to go into the living quarters and b. that he wasn't nearly as quick as he actually was. She didn't have that delusion; she'd seen him in practicing his fighting style. He'd do something the others weren't expecting. They were thinking down so he'd have gone…up? All she needed was a way to confirm her suspicions.

Glancing around the room she spotted Kagome. She'd been watching the Senshi with a semi-amused smirk on her lips. Knowing that the miko was a friend of Kouga, but not wanting to know how, meant that Kagome would know how the wolf-prince thought.

When Kagome caught Makoto looking at her, the lightning Senshi smiled slightly and pointed one finger toward the ceiling in an unspoken question. Kagome's smirk blossomed into a full-fledged smile as she gave a slight nod. That was all Makoto had needed to know as she took off for the stairwell.

"I was almost sure you had decided not to get involved," Serenity stated with mischief playing at her lips and eyes.

"I'm not involved. She asked for a hint," Kagome defended in a half laugh.

* * *

In the afterlife Ayame looked into one of the Moon Queen's reflection pools. She'd never seen the Senshi before and this was now the only way she could unless she visited them in their dreams. At the moment she didn't want to do that.

Given a choice, she'd rather have not died, but she didn't have a choice in that. So for now, if Kouga were to live, she'd have to pray that one of the Senshi would be able to heal his shattered heart.

"Have any of them struck a cord with you?" Serenity the Elder asked.

"Perhaps," Ayame answered. "But I'm not the only one watching."

"True," the moon Dowager replied. "Benjira likes Minako because she's energetic in her pursuit. Kawa prefers Ami because she feels that Ami's the only one who could match the deep thinking side to Kouga. Ginta voted for Rei and Hakkaku is too busy eating to notice."

Ayame snickered. "That sounds like Hakkaku all right. Actually, it shouldn't surprise you to know that I have a vague idea as to who my mate might end up favoring."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Ayame said then whispered her answer in Serenity's ear.

Serenity smiled then let out a polite chuckle. "Yes, I can see them easily as a couple."

"So can I. I just hope Kouga can see it as well," Ayame sighed.

* * *

Makoto found Kouga almost exactly where she expected him. He kept his back to the entrance way as he watched the sun slowly set. The light played off his armor making him seem like he was glowing as the sun painted his white furs in bronze-gold. The effect was breath taking.

Kouga for his part smiled at the scent of orchids that wafted onto the floor as she approached. Of all the Senshi he was glad she'd found him. The others seemed afraid or confused about him and that blonde one…he'd rather not think about her. He tapped the ledge next to him gently.

"Come join me, Makoto wasn't it?"

"Yes. How did you…?"

"Your scent gave you away."

"My scent?"

"Yes," Kouga sighed. "You smell like wild orchids. It's a very pleasant scent. Almost as pleasant as moonflowers."

"I see," Makoto responded as she sat down. "I was kinda hoping I'd be the first to find you. I've wanted to talk to you since this morning."

"Really? Was I that impressive in my kata?" Kouga asked with an amused smirk.

"You impressed Small Lady. But you also impressed me. I've studied Karate and judo. Your style isn't like either of those."

"It is and it isn't. My style is exactly what its name implies. Whatever works. In and of itself it is nothing more that a mix and match of every martial art I've encountered in my life."

"But why would such a style come into existence?" Makoto asked.

"My people were warriors. Thanks to one of our leaders, the taiyoukai before I took over, we were engaged in a border war with the Inu Youkai. Because he was so fixated on claiming the Western lands to add to his own, my pack and I were constantly having to stop groups from invading and taking territory from the Great Pack. It was during this time, in the heart of those battles that the Ikani Sagyouba style was forged. It's the first and only tenet is to do whatever works to survive."

"Could you train me?" Makoto asked. "I want to be able to do what you do."

"I would gladly train you, Small Lady and even Haruka to fight like this if all of you asked me to."

"Kouga, why _did_ you agree to this plan?"

He was silent for a moment, allowing his thoughts to gather. "Because it beats being alone. Wolves can live by themselves but they become lonely and eventually will die without companionship. With this agreement, even if it turns out that each one of you aren't compatible with me it allows me to live on for one more day. With everything I can teach, I can live on a little longer."

"And if you find one of us that you like and likes you enough to marry?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I can't afford to think too far ahead."

"Going back to something you said earlier, what exactly is a taiyoukai? I heard Rei call you that and she seemed to be almost afraid of what that meant."

"Taiyoukai is the title of a demon lord. It means that I possess great amounts of power. It also means that other demons will either respect me, or try to kill me to gain my rank. There are only four Taiyoukai at any time. And the titles aren't normally inherited."

"Then how did you gain it?"

"My father was Taiyoukai of the North but the power drove him mad. He despised me because I wasn't as bloodthirsty as he was and eventually challenged me to a duel to the death. I did not want to kill my father. I did not want to be the Taiyoukai. All I'd wanted was this cute priestess I'd met."

"And how long ago was this?" Makoto asked in spite of her self.

"During the warring states era of Japan," Kouga asked and tried not to laugh at the look of disbelief on her face.

"You're kidding aren't you? You only look about twenty!"

"Nope I'm well over two thousand years old. But then again a demon will live as long as it wishes to or until someone kills it. That's not to say we can't die. A good many of my pack died in the bitter, soul eating cold of the great freeze. Including some of my cubs."

"You had children?" sniffled Makoto.

"Five of them. Ayame was a good mother and I did what I could to be a good father."

"I bet they turned out fine then," Makoto sighed as the moon started to rise.

"They're all with the Mistress now. Someday maybe I'll go to them as well."

"The Mistress? Is she some kind of goddess?"

Kouga smiled as he gestured out over the city. "You should know you serve one of her line. The Mistress is right there."

"The moon?" Makoto asked. It made sense considering how wolves howled at the moon. It also reminded her of something. "That reminds me Haruka told me you accused her and Michiru of being demons."

"Yes. Their scents and to an extent yours doesn't smell quite like that of a human. It confuses my nose."

"I wonder why that is?"

"I don't know," Kouga responded wondering idly why he felt so comfortable. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening. For caring. For opening your mind to what I had to say," Kouga replied as he got to his feet. "We should probably head back inside though."

Makoto nodded as she got to her feet. She smiled inwardly as they left the balcony. _Maybe I should put a little effort into this order; after all he seems nicer than my old boyfriend. Oh get a grip Mako-chan! Your old boyfriend's been out of your life for a very long time._

With that thought in mind she walked back to the meeting room slowly.

* * *

Ami blinked at the autoscanner's readings then ran them again. The results couldn't be right. A few moments later the machine completed its scan.

"That can't be right," she mumbled. "There can't be five demons in the city. Unless of course four were here before the spirit barrier was erected."

The senshi of ice shook her head. It was impossible, but then again supposedly so was having your soul stolen by a youma until you actually have seen it done. Maybe she should ask Kouga about it when she found him. According to the scanner, which was set for citywide scanning, the nearest demon essence was outside the throne room standing perfectly still.

With that in mind she set out determined to find Kouga.

* * *

"So what was she like?" Makoto asked as they walked.

"She could be witty. She was tough when she needed to be and gentle when that was called for. She was also passionate in her pursuit of me, which I found tedious at first, but eventually I did realize she cared. Honestly, she was the best thing to happen to me," Kouga replied.

"Was she beautiful?"

"Oh yes! Lovely. She had vibrant red hair and eyes just a sparkling and bright as yours. Just a few shades lighter than your eye color actually. She always tried her hardest to balance being a warrior and a woman too."

Makoto blushed at the comparison and the fact that the female wolf had had the same problem with trying to be a woman and a warrior as well. "Sounds like she was something special."

"Oh she was," Kouga replied then stopped placing on arm out in front of the lightning Senshi. "Something's not right in this hall."

What he didn't tell her was he was picking up four scents. One was familiar, the rich scent of lotus blossoms. The other three reeked of filth, fish and saltwater.

_Looks like things are going to get interesting,_ Thought Kouga.

* * *

Unknown to Kouga, that thought was the exact one going through Setsuna's mind as well. If what she'd seen at the gates was any indication, Kouga's presence would bring chaos, mischief, trouble and passion to whomever he chose as a mate and to the Senshi in general.

A smirk played at Setsuna's lips as she recalled some of the images she'd seen on her trek. While she had no interest in the wolf as a potential husband, or mate as it were, she would enjoy going out a few times and watching the fireworks when one of the others finally caught him.

The chase was on.


	8. Appointments and Combat

Cry of the Wolf

Part eight: Appointments and combat

By

Lance the Flamesniper

"What's is it Kouga?" Makoto asked as she heard him sniff the air.

"I know you three are here," Kouga said to the empty hall. "Might as well come out!"

"My, my! We got a brave one here," Riks replied as he stepped into the light, his long handled mace glinting in the pale illumination.

"Indeed," Sakamuto replied as he and their apprentice Taka came into view. "Are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"The hard way of course," Sango said as she stepped from the shadows beside Kouga. "After all, that's how Kouga likes it. I'm just lucky I spotted you three when you snuck in."

"Good to see you again Slayer," Kouga replied. "Are you still as good as I recall?"

"You just watch and try to keep up," Sango replied as Makoto stepped forward and took on a fighting stance as well.

"Hmm… three on three," Taka responded as he hefted his hand axes. "This should be interesting."

"Let's go then," Sakamuto growled as he drew his sword.

With that the three ronin slayers charged forward.

* * *

Ami looked at her autoscanner, then looked at the hall and blinked. The reading in the hallway indicated that there was a non-human energy source standing fifteen feet in front of her. However, the only people fifteen feet in front of her were Inu Yasha and another guard.

Ami's eyes widened as the implications of that sank in.

_If one of these is a demon… then demons could look like just about anyone! _Ami thought. The idea of Demons being anywhere in the city was unnerving to say the least. With a gulp and steadying breath, she strode toward the two. _I wonder which one's the demon and how to tell…

* * *

_

To Makoto, fighting was merely something she was good at. Like cooking or cleaning. When she was honest with herself, she'd admit that she felt her fighting skills could somehow supplement her feminine ones if she could somehow balance them. Thus why she practiced Katas and sparred with Haruka whenever she could.

However, part of her also secretly enjoyed testing her skills. That part of her was in heaven as she ducked under Sakamuto's sword. That same part exalted in blocking his follow up swing and unloading a fist deep into his stomach.

A glance out the corner of her eye brought the image of Kouga and the Taijya Sango battling it out with the other two rogue slayers. To her surprise the two were back to back as Taka and Riks circled them. Suddenly Kouga locked his arms inside Sango's elbows and flipped her allowing her to drive both feet into Taka. In Makoto's mind the maneuver looked like it was stolen from swing dancing.

"Lesson one Makoto. There is no such thing as a dirty trick," Lectured Kouga as he ducked Riks' mace and swept the man's legs out from under him in the same motion.

"A lot of styles would disagree with that," Makoto replied as she struck Sakamuto in the stomach three times with her right knee. When Sakamuto dropped his sword to hold his stomach she saw her chance and kicked him in he knees before roundhouse kicking him in the face.

As Sango finished off the apprentice with a similar kick to the head she added in. "When you're in a fight for your life, you don't have time to think of what your style will or won't approve of. I wasn't aware, though, that you were taking on new students Kouga."

"What's wrong with that Sango?" Kouga responded as Riks got to his feet.

"Nothing I suppose. I just figured you'd be more focused on other matters."

"And I really should be," Kouga responded as he ducked under two more swings of Riks' mace before burying his fist in the larger man's stomach then bringing his head straight up into the larger man's jaw. Kouga smirked hearing the man's teeth click from the impact. Riks once more tried to smash Kouga, this time with an overhead strike that Kouga decided to sidestep. As he did so he also brought his leg up and around to drop across the handle of the mace splintering the wood.

As Riks stared dumbly at the broken handle he held Kouga made his move. Using only a fraction of his speed he charged the man only to dive into a quick forward roll before coming up into a handstand and driving both his feet into the opponent's still aching jaw for the knock out strike. It wasn't necessarily the easiest move he could have used and certainly not the most practical, but for some reason he'd felt like showing off.

"Very cute Kouga," Sango responded. "But I never knew you to show off."

"I take it you know Kouga?" Makoto asked trying not to be jealous of the toned slayer but also forgetting that said slayer was married.

"Oh yes. The two of us are old and dear friends," Sango smiled.

"She's probably my Second best friend after Kagome," Kouga responded as he effortlessly lifted Riks, Sakamuto and Taka onto this shoulders. The sight caused Makoto to stare in wonder as well as blush as she watched the muscles under his skin flex with each move.

_Good looking, nice, and very strong. I don't know how well I'll fare, but I'm certain going to try to earn him._ Makoto thought.

* * *

For Minako the search was not going well. Kouga wasn't in his living quarters. He wasn't in the kitchen, or the dining hall, or the ballroom or her bedroom (Though in her own defense that was more wishful thinking than a place to look). Still she wouldn't give up!

_When a total mega-hunk is at stake, Minako Aino will eat pies to the occasion, _She thought as her search proceeded to the other Senshi's rooms.

* * *

Rei, for her part had figured out by now that she was looking in the wrong places. That in mind she decided to try to track Kouga using his demon energy. The only problem was that she was encountering some kind of hazy interference. She quickly rounded a corner and bumped into someone.

"Why if it isn't the Senshi of fire," Naratomoe replied as the Senshi looked up at him.

"Good evening Naratomoe. What are you doing in the Palace this time of day?" Rei asked. She didn't like this particular member of the court. There was something about him that reminded her of a venomous snake.

"I am merely finishing up a rather tedious bit of unfinished business. Fortunately it should almost be over with, so I may move on to…other matters," the court member said his blood colored eyes sparkling like rubies in the pale light.

"I'm sure you will. I should remind you, however, that the palace is off limits to most courtesans unless they have an appointment with the King or Queen at this time of night," Rei chided.

Naratomoe bowed. "I shall be leaving shortly. As I said, I was merely tying up a loose end."

Satisfied that her rebuke was understood Rei stalked off on the trail of the wayward wolf. All the while Naraku sneered at her retreating form.

* * *

"I'm actually surprised that a Senshi would want to learn Ikani Sagyouba. Especially when most of them are already skilled warriors," Sango said to Makoto. It should be noted that most people in Crystal Tokyo knew who the Senshi are. After a certain time it was impossible to not know them.

"Most of them probably wouldn't," Makoto conceded. "I guess in this way I'm special because fighting is something I'm naturally good at."

"I'd agree with that," Kouga stated as they walked. "You possess a lot of strength and natural grace that lends itself to such a thing."

Makoto merely blushed at the compliment. "C-could you tell me more about the style?"

"I could," Sango said. "At one point there were two schools of it: The Ookami Ryu and the Taijya Ryu."

"So Slayers practice this style too?"

"To an extent. But a lot of slayer tricks were also stolen into ninjitsu," Kouga responded. "Sango was actually one of my first students."

"Though Kouga is obviously very intelligent, his school focuses on speed and strength while the Taijya School focuses on cunning," Sango supplied.

"The Taijya Ryu also focuses on weapon use more," Added Kouga.

"I see," Makoto responded as they started past the main hall of the Palace en route to the stockade.

* * *

Ami approached Inu Yasha first. She knew the guard from a few previous meetings, though he never showed up for physicals. She'd always wondered about that as well as the fact that Inu Yasha never seemed to get sick.

"Uhm Inu Yasha?" Ami asked tentatively.

"Yeah? What is it Dr. Mizuno?" Inu Yasha asked. He'd know she'd been there for the last few minutes without actually seeing her. He also knew that there were six scents approaching. Three he knew, three he didn't.

"Uhm has Kouga passed here recently?" Ami asked hopefully.

"No."

"Then I must warn you. There's a demon in this hallway."

Inu Yasha blinked at that. _Oh the irony of this!_ "Really?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure which of you it is."

"I see…"

Before Ami could finish though she caught a glimpse of the rather strange parade passing the hallway and hurried to catch it. "Makoto! Kouga! Hold on a minute!"

As the trio stopped for Ami, Kouga took the time to nod to the Inu hanyou. From the looks of things he'd helped the mangy mutt dodge a major bullet. Inu Yasha for his part merely 'feh'ed and went back to standing guard.

When Ami caught up with the group, she found herself staring as Kouga was carrying what was easily four hundred pounds of humanity. Based on his muscle tone he should not be able to do that, yet he was. "What..?"

"Ronin Slayers," Sango intoned.

"Assassins," Makoto said. "They were after Kouga."

"But," Ami began. "How did they know he was here? The public hasn't been told about him."

"Maybe one of the Lords hired them," suggested Makoto.

"It makes no difference to me who hired them," Kouga replied. "We'll put them in the stockade and let the interrogators find out. Was there something you wanted Ami-san?"

"Uhm," Ami blushed as Kouga turned his gaze on her. "Yes…"

"Well?" Kouga asked as the group continued to walk.

"I was wondering if I could study you," She said.

"Study me?" Kouga asked confusedly.

"Well yes. I've never gotten a chance to study a youma or a youkai up close. I was wondering if you'd let me check you out," Ami blushed then corrected herself quickly. "Examine you."

Makoto raised an eyebrow at the usual shy Ami's slip. _I guess I'm not the only one that's going to take this order seriously._

"Yeah, I don't mind that. Where do you want me to be and when?"

Ami gave Kouga the directions to her lab blushing and stammering the entire time. "A-and just before l-lunch would be best."

Kouga thought about it as he deposited the three Slayers in a cell. "Sure sounds good."

With that the quartet slit up with Sango deciding to escort Kouga to his room since she was a "neutral party".

* * *

"You really do know how to liven a place up Kouga-kun," Sango teased.

"Haven't I always?" Kouga responded. He'd always enjoyed the company of Kagome's friends. As far as humans went they were always polite and respectful as well as treated him nicely. In way he supposed they'd became his friends as well.

"That's true enough. So what did the Neoqueen offer you?"

"Her idea was to engage me to all her Senshi until a time that I find one I like," Kouga replied.

Sango looked at Kouga through wide eyes. Of all the things she'd though up as a solution THAT was the last one she'd have thought. "Quite a task Kouga. Any idea how to go about it?"

"None what-so-ever. But it beats dying," Kouga stated then offered Sango a smile. "But at least I'll have good friends to help me out right?"

"Absolutely!" Sango enthused as she left Kouga at his room. _No matter what, Kagome, Miroku, Shippou and I will always be willing to help. No matter what._ With that in mind the Slayer deftly snare Minako before she could charge Kouga's room and proceeded on her way.

* * *

Riks, Sakamuto and Taka paced their cell angrily. How dare the Royals lock them up! They'd only been doing their duty as licensed practitioners of the taijya tradition. The fact that their licenses were revoked and that the head of the taijya had expelled them didn't matter. Still they had an ace up their sleeves. After all, their employer was Lord Naratomoe.

Naratomoe entered the stockade late that night with him was a teenaged girl. Her figure was lean, almost petite She possessed a delicately sculpted face that was framed by snowy white hair that only made her coal colored eyes stand out. She was clad in a white haori and matching hakamas More disturbing was how no matter how the three slayers tried; they could not sense either human ki or youki from her. It was almost like she wasn't there at all.

"Boss!" The three exclaimed.

Naratomoe didn't look amused but said nothing.

"You were right. It was a wolf demon and the head Slayer's working with him!" Riks exclaimed.

"Get us out of here and we'll take care of 'em but good!" added Sakmuto.

"I don't award failure," Naratomoe growled acidicly. With a motion the teen stepped forward bringing to bear a mirror.

"What the..?" Taka screamed. It turned out to be the last works he'd ever say as his soul along with the souls of Riks and Sakamuto were pulled into the mirror.

"May you be more useful in the afterlife!" Naraku sneered. "Come along Kanna."

Kanna said nothing as she turned and disappeared with her master.

Hours later the startled guards would find the Dead Slayers and panic.

TBC

I'd like to thank Silent Messiah for all the help she's been giving me with this fic. Without that it would be hard pressed to actually finish it. I'd also like to thank you the readers for being so supportive. Also I'd like to remind everyone that any character that isn't property of Naoko Takeuchi or Rumiko Takahashi belongs to me.


	9. Examination

Cry of the wolf

Part nine: Examination

By

Lance the Flamesniper

The next morning the sun shone in from the large windows of Kouga's room. For the first time since he came to the city he'd actually slept well. The wolf prince's eye's fluttered open slowly. With a long leisurely stretch Kouga prepared to face the world.

Just then, a servant walked into the room and bowed slightly.

"Ohayo Kouga-sama. Makoto-sama asked me to bring this to you," she replied as she set a tray of food on the table. "As you have slept through breakfast, she thought you might be hungry."

"Oh." Kouga replied as his stomach grumbled. "Domo arigato..."

"Is there anything else you would need Kouga-sama?" The servant asked as Kouga ate his meal.

"No... This should suffice," Kouga stated. "But for putting up with me... I ain't got much but these shiny stones..." With that he tossed the servant a piece of jade.

The servant blinked as she looked at the stone she caught in her hand. "A-arigato... If you need anything just call Niisa, Kouga-sama," She stammered with a deep bow.

The Wolf Prince nodded to Niisa. "I'll remember that. Niisa-san? Do you know there Mizuno Ami's lab is?"

"Yes, Kouga-sama," Niisa replied as she gave him directions.

"Thank you Niisa-san... You're dismissed," Kouga said with the brightest of smiles.

Niisa merely bowed once again as she left, shutting the door behind her giving him peace to finish his meal.

Kouga finished his meal quickly then took off at sub-Sesshoumaru speed to Ami lab only stopping when got there. He took a moment to fix his furs and armor, run his claws through the loose part of his hair then knock on the door gently. It may have only been a check up, but it was always important to look one's best. Especially when the doctor was a potential mate. When his knock wasn't answered he knocked once more.

"The door is unlocked come in," Ami replied as she typed away furiously at her computer.

With that Kouga walked in. "Ohayo Ami-san."

"Ohayo Kouga-san. Did you sleep well?"

"As well as one can in a still unfamiliar place."

Ami chuckled lightly at that "Mako-chan said you were probably very tired last night." _Though she wouldn't tell us why._

"Yes... I had a very rough day yesterday. The rest was most welcome." With that said he placed a hand on Ami's shoulder. "What'cha working on?"

"Entering in new information retrieved from the satellite scans of what used to be North and South America." Just then a monitor beeped and she rolled her chair to another computer. "This is wonderful...vegetation has taken hold...atmospheric conditions are improving...it won't be long before it's completely habitable for humans!"

"That's all well and good...But I'd think South America would also make a good home for Neko youkai. They really enjoy warm climates and sunlight," Stated Kouga.

"That could be as well." Ami saved the file she was working on and stood up. "Well I suppose since you are here now I could begin the testing perhaps we will even finish early."

"Perhaps... I suppose the first thing you'll want to know is about any health conditions I have?"

"Yes!" Ami responded as she picked up a small device and held it close to him moving it up and down near his neck and chest.

"What is that?" Kouga asked.

"This? This is a mini x-ray," She stared pointing to a screen where a picture of Kouga's skull has just appeared.

" I see. Barring a few instances where I was badly injured in battle I have always been incredibly healthy. This examination is to learn about me right?"

"Yes... Kouga-san have you had any blood transfusions in the past?"

"No. I don't even know my blood type."

"Kouga-san, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to take a blood sample for a more detailed analysis do you mind?"

"Not at all!" Kouga replied as he slashed his palm with his claws. "Take all the blood you need."

Ami gasped then quickly grabbed a bandage and pressed it into his hand. "No, no, no! Not like that."

Kouga merely smirked as he pulled the bandage off just in time for Ami to see the wound heal before her eyes.

"Oh...my..."

"Shoulda taken the sample when you had a chance. We Youkai can heal quickly."

"Please Kouga-san do not do that again...There are other ways to take samples. Besides the blood becomes contaminated once the air hits it," Said Ami as she held out a small device no bigger than a pen. "May I?"

"Sure…" Kouga said giving her his best bishonen smile.

He was rewarded with a blush as the doctor pressed the device to his skin for about ten seconds. She then pulled it away and showing him the sample in the small tube attached. "See."

"Impressive."

"It's something I made... Chibi-Usa-chan like her mother is afraid of needles...so I created this to get rid of that fear…" Ami said with another blush.

"You must be a very smart woman then," Kouga stated with a grin

Ami felt herself blush a deeper red at that. "It's nothing," She relied as she placed the sample in the cooler for later examination.

"People say I'm pretty smart too," Kouga stated.

At that walked over and placed a small device to his skin at the base of his neck. "This will monitor your heart rate through out the rest of the examination...The first thing I would like to do is give you an IQ test."

"Okay… What's an IQ test?"

"Intelligence Quotient. It's a test to measure your potential for learning."

"Okay…"

"Don't worry. It's given to all Children in Crystal Tokyo. Chibi-Usa-chan will take hers next year."

"So now you're comparing me to a child?" Kouga asked while smiling teasingly.

"Ah!" Ami said as she blushed in embarrassment. This wasn't a good way to win points with a potential boyfriend. "No… It's just... I..."

"Relax Ami-chan...I'm kidding!" Kouga replied as he tried to calm the flustered doctor.

"Oh," answered Ami, her cheeks reddened even more in embarrassment causing her to quickly find a crystal pad with the testing material on it. "Here...just tap the colored crystals next to the answer you think is correct. Once you're finished with each question tap this." She said indicating another part. "Take your time ok?"

Kouga sighed then began to go through the test. Five minutes later he handed the pad back to Ami. "Done."

Ami blinked "Uhm... You finished all the questions?"

"Well… yeah."

"O...ok" the doctor replied as she took the crystal and inserted it into an analysis machine. "Just a few moments and..." _He scored this high? That's barely below what I scored when I was 12! _Though Ami.

"Well?"

"You did very well. Analysis shows you are a Visual Kinesthetic learner."

"Which means...?" Kouga asked confusedly.

Ami smiled. "You learn through having people show you and through doing it yourself."

"Ah..."

"Ok...next I would like to test your endurance."

"My endurance?" Kouga asked raising an eyebrow at the suggestiveness of it. _Something like that I'd expect from that Kitsune woman…_

Ami blushed at how suggestive that sounded. "Well I… I mean your speed... I… I… I- I-I mean… How fast you run..."

"Okay..."

Ami quickly motioned to a treadmill while trying to calm her frazzled nerves. _What is with you? _She mentally chided.

Kouga for his part let all the implied slips slide since the girl was clearly very nice but also very shy. "Alright... Forgive me if I'm wrong but, you seem a little tense Ami-san..."

"I-I do?"

"Yeah... Relax a little; I want very much to be good friends with you. Can't do that if you can't be relaxed around me."

"I… Would like that as well," Ami stammered her cheeks pinking slightly at the thought.

Kouga merely smiled at that as he stepped onto the treadmill.

"If you would please, I would like you to run at your top speed," Stated Ami.

Kouga looked at her with a half smile. "Are you _sure_ that's what you want?"

"Yes," nodded Ami.

Kouga started out at a light jog… or what for him is a light jog, not wanting to startle the poor doctor more than he had to.

"Oh my that is... quite fast..." Ami said as she watched the readings before noticing his heart rate hadn't gone up at all. "Kouga-san are you holding back?"

"Yeah... But, didn't want to startle you," answered Kouga as switched to his version of a slow run.

"Uhm...Kouga-san...you won't startle me. Please show me your true speed." She fired back while taping away on her computer.

"Okay if you insist..." Kouga said as he stopped moving. He set his feet as he called upon his youki then suddenly was encased in a mini tornado as he ran at his top speed.

Ami blinked as the readings began to go through the roof and the treadmill started to smoke and whine in protest of the abuse it was taking.

Smelling the smoke the Northern Lord stopped running looking only barely winded. "Well?"

"Amazing..." Ami breathed as she ran her hands through her now windblown hair. _Now I see why he thought he was afraid of startling me!_

"Thank you," Kouga stated with a half bow.

"Even Haruka would have trouble keeping up with you..." Muttered the awe filled ice senshi then gasped, her hand flying to her mouth at having probably said something she shouldn't have.

"I probably could go faster... but the poor machine would have been destroyed. So Haruka's pretty quick?"

_Faster? _"She's the Senshi of the Wind Planet."

"I see. So what's the next test Ami-san?" Kouga asks as smiled in a friendly manner.

Ami led the wolf Youkai through several other physical tests, each one furthering her knowledge of what she is rapidly learning is a very interesting person from a very impressive species. Finally, she held out a hospital gown for Kouga. "Now I need to check your vitals and take some measurements."

"My vitals?" Kouga asked while looking suspiciously at the gown. "What's this for?

"It's for you to put on so I can uh...Properly check your pulse and breathing..."

"I see... Turn around please."

"The uh...opening goes in the back..." Ami added with a blush as she turned away.

Kouga shrugged as he slipped off his armor and waist pelts, only to drop the armor on the ground by accident. The sound reverberated through the room. It also caused a certain young doctor to turn around in concern.

"Are you all... GOMEN!" Ami exclaimed turned back around quickly, her face burning bright red at the memory of what she'd just seen. _How… healthy. _A little voice in her head replied as her blush deepened further.

"Err...sorry..." Kouga added embarrassedly as he slipped on the gown.

"You can turn around now Ami-san..."

Her face was still slightly pink, but she turned around and quickly walked up to him with her stethoscope pressing it to his chest professionally. "Ok...take a deep breathe."

Kouga mentally shrugged then breathed deeply as asked. He had no idea what this test was for but he had promised that he'd comply.

Ami noted the results then repeated the process on his back careful to make sure the metal of the device was not cold on his skin.

As Kouga went the test he failed to notice the way his tail swished nervously as he breathed. But someone else didn't.

"Strong lungs... you...ha-have a tail?"

"Yes... Does that bother you?"

"No...It's just other than Youma I've never seen... well..." Ami responded with a blush. "Do all Youkai have tails?

"Some do...some don't," Kouga replied as he swished his tail again this time with an amused smirk.

In spite of herself, Ami let out a childlike giggle. Personally she thought his tail was cute. "Are you the only Youkai left?"

"No... There are fire-neko, Inu, Bull and Neko youkai as well as handfuls of others around. All of them have different strengths and gifts."

"Oh..." Ami stated noticing the sadness appearing in Kouga's eyes, she let the matter drop and pulls out a tape measure. She quickly began to measure his height, length of his arms with no trouble, though she did make a note to study his claws at a later time. When she came to his legs, however she paused and once again begins to blush.

Kouga for his part did as he was told only to blink when Ami stopped moving and stared at where Ami is kneeling. "Is something wrong?"

"Gomen... I'll be finished in a minute," Ami stated hiding her blush and quickly finishing measuring his legs. Ami then goes to measure his abdomen, her hands shaking slightly as they get closer to his belly button. Images of what she'd accidentally seen of him playing havoc with her mind.

"Why are you so nervous Ami-san?" The wolf prince asked as he picked up on her nervousness.

Ami's blush intensified causing her to drop the tape measure in surprise at being caught thinking like that. _Ami-chan no ecchi! So what if he's cute and well toned… you're a doctor! Start acting the part!_

"Really now, Ami-san... you dropped your tape. Relax a little," Kouga chided lightly.

"Gomen..." Ami apologized as she knelt down to pick up the tape then as she was standing slowly her hand accidentally brushed over a certain part of his anatomy.

Kouga let out a soft moan at her accidental contact with him. The sound sent a shock through the Ami's already overly charged up nerves and once more the tape clattered to the floor.

"G-gomen...g-gomen..." Ami said as she backed up, quickly turning around to hide her very beet red face. _If this keeps up my face is going to be permanently stained red._ Ami thought tartly, not daring to think what might be going through the mind of her patient.

"Don't be..." Kouga soothed with a gentle smile.

Ami could feel her heartbeat race inside her chest with that smile. "Gomen… I didn't mean..." She began again only to have her protests stopped by him putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Ami-san...I didn't take offense and I know it was accidental. If anything, that felt... rather nice," Supplied Kouga.

As Ami tried to catch her breathe, her fingers shakily putting the tape measure on a nearby table. Her mind was racing with last bit of information. She was sure it had only been given to try to ease her mind, a flip yet flirtatious remark meant to calm her and perhaps make her laugh off away her nervousness. Unfortunately, her logical mind was currently at war with the irrational hormone-driven urges the dark part of her mind wanted to exercise.

"Are you okay?" Kouga asked in concern.

"Yes... I just... Excuse me for a minute," Ami muttered as she headed to an adjacent bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Once in the room she strode over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. "Kami what am I thinking?"

_That there's a good-looking wolf in your lab that happens to be engaged to you? _That traitorous voice in her head responded.

Ami blinked then, shook her head and splashed herself again. "I'm hearing things..."

_Quit denying it. After all how long has it been since you had a date? After all there's nothing wrong with admiring a handsome male, is there?_ That inner voice growled. _You have a chance if you'll just go for it!_

Ami was jarred out of her thoughts by a knock on the door and a voice laced with concern.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay in there..."

"Just a minute!" Ami responded as she dried off her face, straightened her hair and took a deep breath before opening the door... and walking Kouga and falling top of him. Kouga landed on his back, his hands going around her waist as he tried to brace her fall.

"Err...Hi?" He tried weakly.

Once again Ami could feel her cheeks flush "Gomen... I should have looked where I was going," Amy said as she moved to get up.

"It's okay... by the way...you have pretty eyes," Kouga said honestly.

"Arigato..." blushed Ami as she stood and began to dust herself off. She glanced at Kouga, catching a glimpse of where the medical gown had ridden up, then looked away before her hormone-addled mind could comment on the view.

"These things are a bit drafty..." complained Kouga. Not noticing Ami's blushing gaze.

"Gomen... those I didn't design...I… Just need to get one more measurement...then I'm finished..." Ami stammered all the while cursing her hormones to choosing _now_ to wake up as she reaches for the tape again "Would you... Hold this at your... Um..."

"At my what?" Kouga asked while blinking innocently.

"Y-your hip...at the inner thigh..." Ami said while blushing.

Kouga merely shrugged and did as he's asked. He liked the Blue haired girl. But she seemed incredibly skittish to him. Though he did like the sweet scent of honeysuckle that drifted around her.

Ami quickly brought the tape up then typed in the information "OK...you may get dressed now," Ami said as she turned her back to him.

Kouga, not wanting to antagonize the overly charged woman, got dressed quickly. "Okay you can turn around now."

"Arigato Gosaimasu" Ami said with a bow. "You've been very helpful."

"I hope so. If you need anymore data from me, please, let me know," Kouga added with a gentle smile.

"I'll… keep that in mind," Ami stated shyly.

Kouga let her have yet another of his winning smiles before walking out of the room.

Once Kouga left Ami walked into the bathroom of her lab and began splashing her face again. _What's gotten into me? I don't act or think like that! I mean Yes Kouga's handsome and I am attracted to him, but still…_ Ami looked herself in the mirror and made a vow. She would try her best to win the wolf Prince's heart.

* * *

Naratomoe's mansion looked normal from the outside. But then again once you discounted his blood colored eyes, so did Naratomoe. Like the person Naraku was pretending to be, the mansion was not how it actually appeared.

Inside the mansion was room after room of things that would make the Marquise de Saade cringe. Every torment was carefully designed to make sure that every ounce of fear, pain and suffering could be squeezed from his victims. Only then were they allowed to die, if they were lucky. Most weren't.

Naraku smiled behind his baboon mask as his body drank in the energy of his victims like a fine wine. Their screams were his symphony. Their suffering was his art. _I suppose learned people would call me a connoisseur of_ _the perverse. But then learned people would not know me for what I am: A TRUE demon._

His musings turned his mind back to the problem at hand. He'd hired Taijya to do what they were supposed to do best. Unfortunately they couldn't handle the task. Granted if Kanna's mirror was right, they'd ran a foul of Sango and one of the Senshi as well as the damned wolf. No matter. In the end they were merely a means to an end. Much like the poor soul Naraku had in the room with him.

If Naraku wished it, he could make the man scream with memories of what he did over five centuries ago. Or he could make the man kill innocents just as easily. That was what Kohaku did best. It's what made the undead man one of Naraku's favorite toys.

Naraku's face darkened as he recalled another of his "children": Kanna's traitorous little tramp sister Kagura. Not only did the ingrate flee from the last battle with that damn Inu Hanyou, but also she refused to come now when he summoned her. There was also the matter of not being able to pull her heart back to him so he could force her to act. Most curious.

"Kanna. I wish for you to find Kagura. Find her and bring her to me," Naraku seethed.

"Yes," Kanna responded in eerie monotone before going to her task.

* * *

Makoto Kino was a woman on a mission. That mission on this day was to track down the taijya barracks. It _should _have been easy.

Key words being 'should have been'.

In reality as she tried to track them down she found that no one really knew where the Taijya stayed. Though she did learn that on occasion the Taijya were called to Tokyo bay to deal with 'demonic sea life' that had somehow survived the ocean freezing and would sometimes slip into the bay now that part of the ocean had thawed, or that they sometimes ended up out in the farming districts dealing with 'demonic rodents' that insisted on wrecking fields and eating grain. Before she'd met a certain wolf youkai, Makoto would have dismissed these stories as alcoholic/drug induced fantasies.

The Taijya apparently only let a handful of people know where their training center was and those people, roughly three per district, would then act as go betweens. What they didn't seem to do is tell curious senshi the location of the barracks. However, by some sheer force of luck she ran into someone who was all too happy to help her: The chief of Guards, Inu Yasha. Not only did he know where they were but was also, at his wife's insistence, perfectly happy to give her directions.

The Taijya themselves were an eclectic group. From what she'd heard and learned of them, they were a S.W.A.T. Team for dealing with Youkai. Every one of them were second dan black belts in some form of martial arts who were chosen in their teens to join the group. From there it was training in what miasma works on what demon, advanced tactics, weapons use and maintenance, demonic lore and further martial training. All in all they were impressive. As many martial schools as there were in some wards, like Nerima, it was no surprise that there'd be a lot of Martial artists competing for spots in the Barracks.

None of that prepared Makoto as she came into sight of the Barracks. The barracks was a massive square building that looked like it could have been transplanted from the feudal era. At each corner was a watchtower and the walls most likely surrounded a courtyard. It seemed like a village inside the city complete with a massive gate to keep people out. Today, however, the gate was open, almost as if she was expected.

As Makoto explored the Taijya headquarters she recalled what little history she knew of the sect. No one knew where the first demon slayer came from but most guessed they began as a type of warrior-priest: the martial skill of a samurai with the knowledge of mystical and biological knowledge of a monk, miko or priest. According to the 'Taijya no Iwaki' as written by some monk named Miroku and 'Koden no Shikon no Tama' as written by Kagome, the Taijya were almost wiped out during the feudal era with only one survivor. The group seemingly ebbs and flows in enrollment and activity throughout the five hundred years between the events, spiking drastically during the Ruso-Japanese War, World War One and World War Two. In the Late Twentieth and Early Twenty-first century the group was once again almost extinct with only twelve practitioners. At least until the great freeze…

Makoto shook her head as she entered into the barracks dojo. There she found Sango standing in front of a group of teens ranging from thirteen to nineteen. They were a mixed group, both boys and girls and all clearly at various levels of training. The younger students were still clad in Martial arts gis while the eldest were in full slayer uniform. Standing at attention in the back of the dojo were the rest of the Taijya while their leader was preparing her lesson.

"Before we begin today, I would like to see how well your studies are progressing as well as assign the Taijya and senior students a task. Who here can name the four Taiyoukai, their species and which territory they hold? Shinta?"

_There are four Taiyoukai?_ Makoto thought in surprise as a boy of about fifteen stepped forward.

"The four Taiyoukai are Kouga the wolf of the Northern Lands, Shippou the Kitsune of the East, Shiori the Lady Bat of the South and Sesshoumaru the Inu Youkai lord of the West."

"Very good Shinta. Now onto the duty I must assign to the Taijya," Sango replied gravely. "As we speak the Northern Lord is in the City. He is here with the Queen's permission and is not a threat to the city. It is entirely possible that you may see him in the various parts of the city in the company of various senshi as he has both envoy and court status. Which brings me to my assignment. Yesterday, three rougue slayers who were apparently hired to hunt him down attacked the wolf prince. My orders, by order of her majesty, are to aid in investigating the matter. I have reason to believe that another demon may be involved so your orders are to not only track down any leads to who may have hired the ronin, but also to be on the look out for demonic activity within the city proper. Taijya dismissed!"

Once the Taijya and senior students left Sango began her lesson the basics of weapon use and maintenance. Makoto listened intently while waiting for Sango to take note of her. The lecture was fascinating on many levels. Involved in it were aspects that were mystical, like how demons would forge weapons out of their fangs or horns since these would grow back in less than a day and how taijya weapons were made of purified demon bones and skins to ensure durability. Idly Makoto wondered about Kouga's sword and would have to make it a point to ask him. The lecture also came to the sharpening of such tools. After showing the trainees the proper way to sharpen a demon bone weapon using her katana as the example she then sent the students into a workshop to practice and be tested. It was only then, as she prepared to sharpen her Hiraikosu that she spoke to Makoto.

"Welcome to the Taijya barracks, Sailor Jupiter," Sango intoned with a friendly smile.

"You needn't be so formal Sango-san," Makoto replied. "Makoto will do."

Sango nodded at that as she began the sharpening stone's movement using a foot pedal. "So what brings you to visit?" _And how much fun can I have if it has to do with Kouga?_

"What is your relationship with Kouga-san?"

_Apparently a lot if I want to be mischievous. _"Whatever do you mean?"

"You two seem to know each other pretty well and work well together," Makoto began. "I was just wondering if there was more to it."

Sango looked over the senshi of lightning with a critical eye. "It must worry you a lot. Otherwise why confront me?"

"Well, one would have to be pretty dense to not see that you're a very beautiful woman and with how well you get along with Kouga…"

"It would easy to see us as lovers," Sango finished. "Allow me to set your mind at ease. Kouga _is_ handsome and can be as charming as he is dangerous. But he and I are not more than very good friends. Nor could we be anything other."

"Oh? Why's that?" Makoto asked with an eyebrow raised. She could tell that Sango and she could get along well if this obstacle could be overcome.

"Quite simply, I'm already married," Sango said with a grin.

_Mako-chan no baka! You knew that! _"You know, it completely slipped my mind that you were spoken for."

Sango's smile became infectious. "All you saw was someone getting close to someone you didn't think they should get close to. But I don't mind and I'm actually flattered that you saw me, even for a moment, as competition."

"Really?" Makoto replied still a little embarrassed about being jealous of one of Kouga's friends.

With a smile and a nod Sango soothed the younger girl. Then offered her a seat on a nearby bench. "I like your spirit Makoto. If there's anything my friend Kouga likes more in a woman it's spirit. If you want I can tell you more about him."

"I'd like that very much," Makoto smiled as the two newly made friends took a seat together on the bench.

* * *

Kouga had just finished his medical exam and was heading back to his room for a wolf nap, a luxury that he normally did not indulge in when he felt it. His danger sense flared up. Before he could react however, he found his arm locked in, for lack of a better term, a Kitsune woman death grip.

"Hey there handsome," Minako purred as she looked up into his eyes.

"Uhm H-hello Minako," Kouga stammer while his mind screamed at him to escape.

"Since you're not busy," Minako said. "How about we go to a nice club and have some lunch.

Before Kouga could answer he was being dragged down the hall. Since he couldn't escape he merely sighed and accepted his fate. _This is going to be a long day._

TBC

* * *

Author's notes:

I'd like to once again thank Silent Messiah for her help. Without her input I wouldn't be able to make this fic nearly as enjoyable as I hope people find it. I'd also like to thank my long-term fan and friend Kitty Lynne who has never failed to offer me good advice and inadvertent nudges in the right direction when I needed them.

Down below are some translations of words and phrases I used in the story.

Taijya no Iwaki translates into the 'History of the Taijya'

Koden no Shikon no Tama translates to the 'Shikon no Tama Legend'


	10. Trials and Searches

Cry of the Wolf

Part Ten: Trials and Searches

By

Lance the Flamesniper

As a general rule, wolves and most canines for that matter, tend to dislike loud sounds. With their sensitive ears, that isn't a surprise. That Minako Aino, who is more used to cats than canines, did not know that it would be. The club she'd taken Kouga to after lunch was the kind of club that was active all day long. It was also the kind of place that tended to like pulse-pounding music with bass that caused one's bones to rattle.

In short, Minako had taken Kouga to auditory Hell.

_I don't REALLY need a right arm do I? I mean Sesshoumaru lived almost five hundred years without an arm until that Inu retainer tried to over throw him. If I can just draw my blade with my left hand, I can be free of this has-to-be-part-Kitsune woman._ Kouga thought as he eyed the limb in question. Minako, who was continuously talking about herself all the while trying to be heard over the god-awful music, still deftly trapped it.

Just then Kouga spotted a woman in the crowd who looked familiar. Tall, elegant, smelling of sea foam even though people surrounded her soaked in their own sweat and scents.

Kouga was sure though, since his nose didn't ever lie. All he needed was confirmation and he might just have an escape route from the 'Minako arm trap'. Though chewing through his arm or cutting it off entirely still seemed like viable options. Using what little strength he could without harming his well-meaning captor, he slowly dragged her though the crowd.

* * *

Ami had finally calmed her nerves. _Of all the embarrassing moments to have! He probably thinks I'm some shameless hussy!_

Still with her nerves now calmed she could look over the information she had on "Youkai: subject one" as he'd been labeled by the computer. Part of Ami found that to be offensive. After all, she'd spoken with Kouga as well as heard him speak to others. He was not a mindless beast or some inert material.

"Computer change file name. New File name Kouga."

"Confirmed," A mechanized voice toned.

"Subject is a male Ookami Youkai Scientific name as of now Demonicus lupus. Age based on looks would place him in his mid-twenties. Height-wise he's five feet eleven and on half inches tall and weighs roughly 210 pounds. Kouga seems to be a very fine example of a here-to-fore undocumented, unexamined species. Unfortunately he's also the last of his kind. Tests show his IQ to be in the mid-two hundreds and that he's a Kinesthetic Visual Learner. Psychologically Kouga seems to be stable, though the field reports of Dr. Winona Wilks point to a slight temper and aggressive nature, similar to a normal wolf whose territory is threatened.

Physically Kouga is stunning to view and impressive to witness in motion. He possesses elfin-like ears, fangs, claws and a tail as well as blue eyes and black hair. His muscle tone is lean but at the same time durable. His skeletal structure shows his bones, especially his skull, are thicker than a human's. Most likely this is an adaptive trait implying an intense physical lifestyle where bone might be broken easily. Likewise Kouga possesses greater than normal strength for his build, being able to lift five hundred seventy-five pounds with little difficulty.

Whether it's because of his power as a 'taiyoukai' or some natural ability of his own, Kouga has endurance equal to or greater than that found in most marathon runners. Speed-wise Kouga at what he claimed was close to his top speed, was moving at sub-tornado-like speeds.

More tests will be necessary as well as consultation with a miko or priest as to the nature of 'Taiyoukai powers'. It is my hope that study of this unique individual will improve my overall grasp of what his species was like before it was depleted."

Ami sighed as the computer finished her recording as well as saved all the biological information on Kouga. She still had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Michiru hated this club. It wasn't that she didn't like people, or socializing. It was just that she preferred things to be elegant. She only came to this particular place because Haruka liked it.

As was mentioned before, Michiru valued elegance. Be it the elegance of orchestral music, the elegance of a well-done seascape or even the rugged elegance shown in a certain wolf prince's cave. Elegance was elegant and thus was her contentment.

"Michiru-san!" A voice called out cutting through her thoughts.

The sea senshi turned not sure she'd heard properly. If anyone would dislike the sonic mulch that this club turned out, it would be a wolf. Sure enough she found herself trying not to laugh as she spied the hapless wolf-prince dragging a clingy blonde through the crowd. There was just enough of a look that screamed 'help me' in his blue eyes to clue her in to the idea that her was here against his will.

_Minako always was overly aggressive when it came to men,_ Michiru thought archly. "Ah Kouga-sama. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Indeed. This is not my normal venue. However, my 'date' was most insistent on coming here," Kouga sighed.

"I see. Minako-chan? Kouga looks thirsty. Maybe you should go get him something to drink?" Michiru suggested.

Minako considered it then nodded. "He hasn't said anything about being thirsty. But I forgot he's probably not used to such large places and didn't know where the bar is. I'll be right back!"

Once Minako was out of earshot Kouga smiled. "My thanks Lady Michiru. For a moment I was _sure_ I would have to remove my arm to get free."

"Minako does tend to come on a little…strong," Michiru conceded with an elegant giggle.

"That's one word for it. I just didn't have the heart to tell her that I don't like this place. It hurts my ears."

"I would imagine so. Still I'd be curious then, to know what kind of music a wolf likes."

"Wolves enjoy music they can dance to and that isn't too loud. I can play a guitar as well as a violin. You see, wolf youkai enjoy festivals and actually have four major ones a year."

"Only four?" Minako asked as she returned.

"Four main ones. One celebration on each Equinox, one for the longest day of the year and one for the longest night that's not counting the harvest festival though."

"And what were those festivals like?" Michiru asked as she was drawn deeper into the conversation.

"There was singing and dance. Feasting and fellowship normally at least three mate proposals were accepted as well normally a couple of celebratory declarations for mates who had pups during the year."

"Sounds like wolves enjoy partying," Minako stated having missed the comment about not liking the club.

"To an extent there was singing, music playing and dancing every night," Kouga said as his features turned sad. "And no one danced better or sang prettier than my Ayame."

"Makoto's a good dancer," Haruka chimed in having finally found Michiru amid the throng. However she didn't like the fact that she was with Kouga.

Minako frowned at Haruka. "I'm a decent dancer too! And I can sing."

Haruka merely nodded at that. _I need to get the wolf away from MY Michi. And keep him away.

* * *

_

Naraku looked at his newly made children critically. There were only three at the moment, but added to their elder sister and his plaything, they'd make for decent threat or distraction to the Senshi, Inu Yasha and Kouga. Distractions and threats were exactly what he would need to claim the ginzuisho.

His first newly crafted child was massive with thick plates of granite over his skin. It possessed otherworldly crimson eyes and teeth made of diamond. As with all his children this one was also marked with a spider on it's back. This one was made of stone and was named as such. His name was Ishi.

His other two 'children' surprised him as they were born as twin girls. Both were lithe and somewhat alluring in their own ways and both also had a spider on their backs. But there was where their likenesses ended.

The first of these twins wore a black kimono, had midnight blue eyes and waist length pure black hair. Her skin was dusky in tone and smile was wicked. Naraku instinctively knew her power was that of darkness and named her Anei or shadow.

Anei's sister was an opposite. Her kimono was blazing red and her hair was the color of fire: Red-gold. Her eyes were a deep amethyst color and her skin was pale. From the way her feet seemingly charred the floorboards of Naraku's home he determined her to be a fire youkai. As such he named her Kasai, which means fire.

"You will do as I say from this time on," Naraku instructed them. He would not make the mistake he made with the errant Kagura. "You will only retreat from a situation when you feel your life is endangered. You will only think for your self as the need arises."

All three nodded.

"Now go forth! Find Kouga, and kill him!"

The Three nodded again as they vanished.

They would try their best to do their task Naraku knew that. But he also knew that they were just the start. Once he'd absorbed more of the demons the Great Freeze's suffering had spawned he'd make more. Still one thought was allowed to trouble him.

_Where is Kagura?_ The thought of his most rebellious 'daughter' not coming when he summoned her was irritating him in the extreme. She'd not been imprisoned with him as Kohaku had or waited in his tomb as Kanna had. But it really didn't matter. Kanna would find her and then….

"Then her suffering shall begin!" Naraku finished aloud as he chuckled cruelly.

* * *

Makoto was enjoying her talk with Sango. She was warm, and witty and had had so many adventures in her life. She'd spoken of Kouga and the fighting styles, his battles with an Inu Hanyou they both knew (Though Sango never gave out his name), about wolf demons in general and about demon slaying.

Unfortunately, while they were talking neither of them noticed the person coming up behind them. The figure walked up behind them as quietly as he could, keeping his shakajou from clinking as he walked. He instinctively knew he'd be punished for this… but in his mind it was worth the pain.

The first hint that Makoto had of his presence was a hand on her rear doing something similar to what Elsa Grey had done to her once a long time ago. She reacted pretty much the same way too.

"Eeek!" Makoto shrieked as she jumped from her seat, her hands covering her rear and her face blushing in embarrassment. Makoto then stopped and blinked at the visage before her.

Standing behind where she and Sango had been sitting was a Dark haired man dressed in black and purple monk robes. On the ground near his feet was his shakajou and upon his head was Sango's Hiraikosu.

Mi-ro-ku!" Sango growled.

"Yes dear?" Miroku asked.

"What the HELL do you think you were doing?" Sango asked.

"I-it wasn't me it's my hand! My hand!"

"More like your personality," Sango growled. "Aside from the fact that you _are_ my husband, cursed hand and wind tunnel returned not withstanding, you really shouldn't do that to her."

"Oh?" Miroku asked eying Makoto.

"Yes. She's Kouga's."

Makoto blushed at that.

"I wasn't aware that Kouga had a daughter as lovely as this," Miroku responded with a charming smile.

"Uhm I'm not his daughter," Makoto responded uncertainly.

"Oh? His sister then?" Miroku asked.

"Moron," Sango muttered. "This is Makoto Kino. You know her as Sailor Jupiter?"

"Ah yes! The enchanting senshi of lighting!"

Makoto didn't know it was possible but she blushed deeper at the praise.

"However, is she's a Sailor Senshi how can she be Kouga's?" Miroku asked.

"Stretch out with you mystic abilities houshi-sama. Surely you can tell what's changed," Sango chided.

"Hmm," Miroku responded thoughtfully. "There's a demon in the city. Wolf demon at that, I think. Fairly powerful… oh no."

"Oh yes," Sango replied. "Kouga's here. Ayame's dead and at the moment Makoto is one of eight potential replacement mates for him."

"First Naraku comes back now this…"

"Naraku?" Makoto asked. "That guy from that book that Kagome wrote?"

"Indeed. Long ago he cursed my family to have a hole in our hand," Began Miroku as he gestured to the prayer beads twined around his hand. "The hole can pull anything into it and gets bigger every year until it will swallow me up. Naraku was sealed long ago and the hole vanished. Though with the end of the Black Moon wars the wind tunnel has returned. Which means he's back as well."

"I see," Makoto. "This is very bad news."

* * *

It Kanna was cold she did not show it. Nor did show when she was happy, sad, frustrated or annoyed. She possessed a perfectly flat affect, though the term apathetic would have fit as well. She didn't speak often and didn't question orders; she was not temper mental like her windy minded sibling. She was a void.

As such, she searched the city with motions that were quieter than the whisper of snow. Having found her quarry to have not entered the city she turned her searches to the areas outside the city. Kanna's first instinct would have been to travel west. The Eastern Lord, she was sure, would not have permitted Kagura to tarry in his lands. However, the wind sorceress had also wronged the Western Lord. No one knew enough about the Southern Lady, save that she was a hanyou and fairly reclusive. Which left the Northern Lands.

By all rights if Kagura had gone north, she was likely to have died or been on the run. It was common knowledge that Kagura had slain members of the Great Pack, that she'd also tried to kill Kouga many times was not withstanding. Still Kanna's instincts, atrophied by her lack of emotion told her that the Northern Lands held the secret to Kagura's rebellion.

So, lacking further leads she too went north. It was now that she let her mirror lead her. _Had I Kagura's feathers, I could travel faster._ Kanna thought as she walks. As a void Demon though she could still move quickly especially since she didn't need to eat or sleep regularly.

All too soon Kanna came upon the first of the battlefields between the 'Black moon' and the youkai. The crystal ship had been shattered by something that tore large rends into it. Kanna was not sure why but she suspected that the rents were Kagura's doing: either to bring the ship down, or keep it from taking off. However, there were also signs that there'd been wolves here. "Most curious."

As the second day of her search was starting to wane she felt the 'birth,' of her new siblings. The distraction of the event caused her to miss a step and slide down into a large ravine she'd been skirting. When Kanna got to her feet she looked around at the strangeness of the ravine's bottom. All around her, in nice, neat rows were plinths of black obsidian all reaching skyward like hands outstretched to Kami-sama for rescue. It took Kanna a moment to recognize it as a cemetery. Cemeteries were not places she minded, but they also weren't places she particularly liked.

As Kanna wandered the Necropolis, she idly wondered whom the tombs were for and who buried them. Her musings came to an end when she came to the Mausoleum in the center of the cemetery. The building was made of black-and-red stone arranged to look as if the building where on fire. Instinctively the void demon knew that this was the crypt of someone who deemed themselves important. With that decided she walked into the tomb.

Inside were seven Statues, each having been intricately carved out of white granite. Each statue stood in front of a stone sarcophagus that was sealed. Five of the statues were of wolf youkai whom she'd never seen before with two of these being female and three being male. The next one was of a female wolf who Kanna did know of: Ayame. The fact she was in a sealed sarcophagus here explained why Kouga was in Naraku's city. However, when Kanna looked to the last statue she found herself feeling something: disbelief.

Standing before her, carved of white granite and looking elegant to the point of near angelic, was a statue of Kagura. _What is a statue of Kagura doing among a crypt for Wolf Youkai nobles?Unless…_

Before Kanna could explore further however she heard a voice behind her.

"_Hello sister."_

TBC


	11. Interlude one: Kagura's story

Cry of the wolf

Interlude one: Kagura's story

By

Lance the Flamesniper

"I suppose I should have expected you'd come sometime," Kagura sighed.

"Naraku wishes you to return with me," Kanna monotoned.

Kagura offered her elder sister a wan smile. "Still daddy's little puppet I see. Still that Bastard cannot have me. Even now I am beyond his reach."

"Yet you remain," Kanna said.

"I remain only to protect my pack."

Kanna raised an eyebrow at that.

"I suppose I should explain," Responded the ghostly kaze youkai. _Though I doubt what I will tell you will allow you to understand._ Kagura mentally added dourly.

Flashback

She watched the wolf demon cubs from a distance. Ever since she'd fled Naraku's tomb with her heart, she'd been on the run. Shippou the fox had become the Eastern Lord and at his side was his allies Inu Yasha, That tramp of a priestess, the damned Taijya and that lecherous monk. The western Lord had likewise made it clear that her presence in his land would be 'most unwelcome' as he put it. She didn't know enough about the southern Land or it's taiyoukai, which only left one place to hide.

So she watched from a distance. Everyday she watched hoping to somehow find a way to make a new ally out of an old enemy.

By all rights the wolf prince had every reason to kill her on sight. She'd slain his part of his pack, she'd tried to kill him more than once and most likely would have taken a shot or three at his new mate of only a few months, Ayame, if she'd known about her.

Kouga looked over his shoulder from where he was training with one of the older cubs. He'd known that Kagura was nearby for about four months now. He'd spotted her scent upon returning from Kagome and Inu Yasha's wedding. He smirked as he remembered the look of shock on Inu Yasha's face when he offered Inu Yasha his congratulations. It was an olive branch that the hanyou never expected. His amusement disappeared as his mind returned to the matter at hand.

He had no idea what the wind bitch was up to. The Baboon was gone, praise the Tsuki no Kami. Ayame however had a solution: Go ask her. The idea was so simple and so direct, that he'd wondered why he didn't think of it himself. In a whirlwind of speed, that he was still trying master completely, Kouga took off.

Kagura blinked as she felt a breeze behind her. She slowly turned to find herself face to face with the last person she wanted to confront at the moment. He was clearly trying to keep his face neutral but it still looked like he was scowling and, from the way his claws were twitching against his folded arms, barely keeping from ripping her throat out.

"Kagura," the wolf prince seethed.

"Greetings lord Kouga," Kagura responded. "You may rest assured that I have not come to fight you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better about you being here?"

"I would hope so," Kagura responded as she bowed. "I have come to you, Taiyoukai of the North, to ask for asylum."

There were many things that he could have expected. A battle to the death, some plot to kill more of his pack, just about anything would have made sense. But this? This caught him completely off guard. "Excuse me?"

"I am alone in the world and wish to atone my wrongs to your clan. Allow this me to so," Kagura stated elegantly.

"And I'm supposed to trust you?"

"I don't really care if you trust me. However, if I wished you dead, we would not be having this conversation."

"You're good but you ain't that good Kagura," Kouga taunted.

Before Kagura could retort there came a scream from the clearing. Both Demons turned in time to see a massive Bear Youkai slaughter the guards and poise its gigantic claws do the same to the cubs. Kouga's muscles tensed as he prepared to charge the bear. Kagura however was faster.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura called out as her demonic blade flew toward the enraged youkai. The blades' aim was true as they cut the titanic creature's arm off.

Kouga knew he had to act fast, in a tornado of speed Kouga grabbed up the two young and terrified cubs as Kagura fended off the enraged beast. Once the cubs were safe he returned his attention to bear. He needn't have bothered.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura called out as a tornado-like wind knocked the bear off a nearby cliff.

"You saved them," Kouga stated, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yes. Now do you believe me?"

Kouga said nothing as Ginta and Hakkaku, having heard the sound of battle, brought a troop of guards to surround her. Kagura watched them, knowing that at any moment there could be bad ending to her gamble.

"I can snap my fingers and make you a bad memory," Kouga said as his soldiers pointed their pikes at her.

"You could snap your fingers, and the only bad memory you'd have is the sight of me putting all these loyal wolves to their deaths. _Then_ you might be able to kill me," Kagura responded with a half-smirk.

She would have said more only Kouga was on her in less than a heartbeat. His hand was clamped around her throat as he lifted her into the air. His lips where curled into snarl but his eyes were quickly filled with surprise as Kagura tilted her chin back to expose her neck.

_S-she's submitting to me?_ Kouga thought incredulously. He carefully drew back his free hand and flexed his clawed fingers allowing the joints to pop audibly.

"You have me in quite a spot wind sorceress," Kouga began. "On one hand. You, at baboon boy's command killed parts of the Great Pack. On that same hand you've also tried to kill me."

Kagura said nothing. She'd watched the wolves long enough to know that her role, if her plan for asylum were to work, was to hold the pose of submission. Meanwhile all around her were wolves who were all offering really nice ideas about how their lord should 'dissect' her, whatever that meant.

"I have every right to cut out your heart, gut you, and place you damn head on a stake," Kouga's said features turned from a glare to a softer one. "However, you've also helped save two of the pack's cubs."

A murmur of surprise rippled through the gathered wolves, Ayame among them. Everyone hung upon Kouga's next words and actions.

"I am going to do something that I will pray you don't make me regret. I'm going to give you a chance," Kouga replied as he released her from his death grip. "Do _not_ make me regret this Kagura. Or there will be no place you can hide."

End Flashback

"He let you join them," Kanna said flatly.

"Yes. It was difficult at first and Kouga didn't make things easy for me. But after many years I earned his trust and his respect. His children loved me, the pack's other cubs loved me and by the kami, I enjoyed spending time with them as well. He taught me a lot about loyalty, as well as what it means to belong somewhere."

"You belong with us," Kanna whispered.

"I belong here! I was felled in the third battle with the Crystal ships! I died the retainer of Kouga, and in the end," Kagura replied wistfully. "I died defending my best friend and his surviving children. I have no regrets. Be gone Kanna! There is nothing for you here."

Kanna gave Kagura a look. "Even as a spirit, you defy master."

"You're damn right I do!" Kagura yelled in a moment of uncharacteristic anger. "All he ever gave any of us was pain and suffering. Yet you, who are his eldest child, never tried to face stop him. It was you who stood by his side and allowed him to see when I disobeyed! It was you who allowed him to torment me to the point of rebellion! And then you have the gall to tell me where I belong?"

Kanna merely nodded.

"I should expect this. He never gave you a soul. He made you, a munashii youkai, for the purpose of feeling nothing. When you are hurt, sad, happy, none know it. Not even yourself. I pity you, 'sister.'"

"And what shall I tell master when I return?" Kanna's flat voice asked.

"Tell him the truth Kanna, that I am dead."

Kanna nodded again and turned to leave. Kagura watched until her creepy elder sister was out of sight then sighed. _Kouga knows I still guard this tomb, but I fear he may be in trouble wherever he has roamed. If only I were permitted to aid him.

* * *

_

As the sun began to set at the club Minako had dragged Kouga to, no one noticed the strange insects flitting around the window. Had Kouga spotted them he'd have known them on sight if not by scent. They were the Shinyosho: Naraku's hell wasps.

Unfortunately Kouga didn't see them. Minako was too busy trying to drag him onto the dance floor. Not that Kouga couldn't dance, quite the contrary, but he didn't like the music being played. He'd have given anything to get the music to stop.

The wall being smashed in covered that nicely.

"Kouga! Prepare to die!" a gruff voice called out as people began to run.

"Oh yeah, looks like the fun's just starting," Replied Kouga as he cracked his knuckles.

TBC

Author's note: Munashii is japanese for void.


	12. Rumble in the Club

Cry of the wolf

Part eleven: Rumble in the club

By

Lance the Flamesniper

Minako Aino was a truly a sweet natured person. Granted she tended to not like children and could come on a little too strong at times, but otherwise she was a genuinely good soul who wanted nothing more than someone to love her. However her eagerness to impress Kouga and her desire to prove she was the best woman to be his mate/wife/whatever had clouded her vision of a few rather simple facts.

As was mentioned before, wolves and most other canines do not like loud sounds. They would especially find a club to be offensive for this matter. After all clubs were an atmosphere complete with loud, offensive noise as well as loud offensive people.

Overlooked fact two: Kouga was a demon and dressed the part. While certain other demons that were hiding out in the city were disguised, Kouga was not. As such he was causing quite a few uneasy looks among club goers. Especially since to an untrained eye an ookami youkai would look more than a little like a rabid, soul eating youma on the prowl.

Finally and most simply, Minako was coming on too strong for Kouga's taste. This idea was just starting to catch on, when all hell broke loose.

Most people in Crystal Tokyo were used to youma. The black Moon war had seen to that. Though not many had actually breached this part of the city. This monster however, was something different.

The thing stood at about nine feet tall with dark gray skin over massive corded muscles. Where there was not skin there were think plates of what looked like granite. Out of its temples sprouted a pair of massive pointed horns.

"Everybody listen up!" Tried Minako. "Please clear the area quickly!"

Unfortunately, the club had been crowded and the people panicked. As such, heard mentality kicked in and people began to clog the exits and trample slower guests at the club. This however wasn't the only threat.

Minako's eyes widened as she saw him. A boy, roughly around the age of eighteen, dressed in a taijya uniform was standing before one of the exits a chain and scythe in his hands. His brown eyes were lifeless but his actions were bloodthirsty: any time any of the panicked patrons tried to escape through that route he'd cut them down.

Kouga while also witnessing the carnage, saw the boy and recognized him as someone who could only be a Naraku aged Kohaku, and took action immediately. Without a thought to his own safety he charged the boy unleashing a flying kick that dislodged him from the exit.

Kouga would have followed it up with more offense as the people streamed past him but yet another being made her presence known… with a blast of fire that sent Kouga flying off of the undead demon slayer.

Haruka narrowed her eyes at the red haired woman. She may not have liked Kouga, she may be trying to keep him from Michiru, she might even admit to wanting to befriend and learn from the damn wolf. But one thing she would not stand for was a cheap-shot artist getting in her way.

Michiru however noticed a fourth, but she wasn't sure what she was. The woman was sitting calmly in a shady corner of the bar with a very annoying smirk on her lips. A look at her was enough to let Michiru know that this woman was definitely not human.

As the last of the humans left ran out of the now wrecked club, the woman in the shadows waved her hand causing the doors to become blocked with an inky black barrier of shadow. The only way in or out left open was the hole the stony skinned monster stood in front of. The entrance wasn't empty for long.

"My, my, if it isn't the wolf demon Kouga," A mocking voice intoned as it's baboon fur clad owner entered the club.

"Naraku!" spat Kouga as if the name itself tasted bad.

"Ah! So you do remember me," the demon replied.

"You know this nut bar?" Asked Minako as her transformation ended.

"He made my life hell a few centuries back," Kouga admitted.

"You've become something of an inconvenience to me," Naraku stated. "After all with you around I cannot do what I wish."

"It doesn't matter what you wish," Kouga replied as he lunged toward Naraku. "I'm going to tear you apart!"

At the last second the stone skinned beast, Ishi, stepped between his master and the prince of wolves and threw a stone plated right hook into the surprised Kouga's ribs. As if a switch had been thrown the battle began.

* * *

Sailor Uranus now in her full battle mode locked onto her target instantly. Her target: A redheaded, red kimono clad woman who seemed to be delighting in throwing fire bolts at the walls, tables and anything else she decided to incinerate.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus called out as she slammed her mana charged fist into the ground.

"Blaze Barrier!" Kasai called as a wall of flame surrounded her and deflected the attack. "Not bad for a kaze hanyou!"

"Dammit I'm not a hanyou! I'm a human!"

"No, you're toast! Rain fire!"

Sailor Uranus snarled out a string of very impressive invectives as she danced around bolts of fire that were suddenly raining down on her. A glance out the corner of her eye told her that the others were doing about as well as she was.

* * *

Sailor Neptune dodged yet another shadow as it shifted into hard conical spike and tried to impale her. _This is most inelegant_, thought the sea senshi. Still she needed to keep this woman from aiding the other attackers. She quickly raised her arms above her head as her body summoned its mana.

"Deep Submerge!" She called out sending a ball of mana powered liquid at where her target had been.

"Too slow," a voice whispered as a battering ram made out of shadows hit Sailor Neptune.

"Michiru!" yelled Haruka as the teal haired beauty went flying.

* * *

For Sailor Venus this was not a good day. All she wanted was to take her fiancé (minus the other seven claims on him) to a club and have a good time. It wasn't necessarily a selfish wish.

However, dodging a scythe on a chain being wielded by what seemed to be a zombie was not her idea of 'good'. This man was skilled with his weapon and it was taking all her skill to dodge his onslaught. If she tried to get in close, he's slash at her with his scythe. If she tried to get some distance he'd wrap her in his chain and either pull her in for an attack or throw her into a nearby object.

While she was trying to come up with a battle plan, she spotted Kouga.

* * *

Kouga wasn't doing great against the massive stone demon. He wasn't doing too badly either. He dodged the monster's fists as best he could, but he could tell already that his ribs were broken.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kouga taunted despite his pain.

"I crush worthless wolf. Master-father demands it!" The stone monster bellowed as he charged.

"I don't think so!" Snarled Kouga and he planted both feet on the thing's chest and used it's own momentum to flip it so it hit the wall instead.

"I see that your combat skill has improved since last we met," Naraku replied.

"What's wrong baboon? Still dislike getting you hands dirty?" Kouga growled before spinning and blocking the now recovered Ishi's punch with his forearm.

Kouga's eyes widened when he heard the sickening crack from his arm. A few millionths of a second later the pain registered, as did his howl of pain as he dropped to his knees.

* * *

Naraku had a plan for this outing. Find Kouga using his shaimyosho, if for some reason he was out in public make sure that many humans died around him. That way if somehow he survived Kohaku, Ishi, Kasai and Anei he'd still be blamed for the human deaths. End result: Kouga either dead from his minions, Dead from the Senshi, Taijya, Guards, whoever got to him or at the very least exile.

He did find Kouga outside the palace. He did attack the people as planned. Unfortunately Kouga allowed the majority of the people to escape. On top of that, he was in the presence of three Senshi. Most of the club goers didn't notice the Senshi, who were dressed inconspicuously.

However it doesn't take a lot of people to raise the alarm. In this case it was only three people who stopped running long enough to call this in. Three very different people, each with very different ideas as to exactly what kind of help was needed.

The first person saw a rogue demon slayer killing people. Seeing as how Taijya were some kind of elite guard, in this panicked citizen's opinion, it was clear whom to call. Thus the reason that one Inu Yasha of the palace guard was currently roof hopping toward the now destroyed club.

The second one had gotten a good look at Kouga. Kouga would grit his teeth if he knew what citizen number two assumed he was. You see, person number two took one look at the Ookami Prince's fur and claws and assumed he was a youma. For that reason, four Sailor Senshi were now en route.

Person number three was far more practical. A rogue slayer, a youma and three things that looked like demons weren't the job for mere guards. Something more than guards and less intimidating than the Senshi were clearly needed. With those thoughts in mind Sango of the Taijya was on her way… with Sailor Jupiter and Miroku going along with her.

* * *

Things were not going well in the club. Naraku's 'children', Kohaku and what looked like Naraku were on the attack and keeping the three Senshi and a an injured Ookami from forming a coherent battle plan. Kasai kept Sailor Uranus from attacking with a steady barrage of flame that not only kept Haruka at bay, but also kept her from aiding her partner. Sailor Neptune was learning what it was like to be a ping-pong ball as Anei used her shadow powers to slam the mistress of the seas all around the ruined club. Sailor Venus was holding her own against Kohaku, but only barely. The Senshi of Love was sporting deep, nasty looking wounds on both her shoulder/upper arm and her thigh.

As for Kouga? The wolf prince was in pain. In his life he'd experienced that before, but not quite at the levels he felt it now. His right arm hung at his side like a fully cooked ramen noodle. He knew without having to guess that the radius and Ulna were broken (Not that he actually knew those terms) as was his humorous. From how much it hurt to breathe he guesstimated that he had at least three broken ribs on the right side of his body and at least four on the left. His body was begging him to lie down. _But if I do that_, Kouga thought archly, _Naraku wins. And I simply cannot allow that to be my legacy._

"Give up you pathetic wolf," Naraku chided. "Even I can see you have nothing left."

"Go to hell!" Kouga snarled as he charged the stone monster. This time however, he slid under the monster's punch before flipping to kick the monster in one of its few soft spots: the underside of his jaw.

Ishi roared as he staggered back. When he looked again he found Kouga standing in a wide stance, his one still good arm forward with the hand straight and rigid.

"I may be injured, but I am still a wolf. I still have my pride! And I will be damned before I fall to the likes of you!" Kouga responded with a dark grin.

"You surprise me Kouga," Naraku responded as his body exploded into a mass of tentacles. "I would not expect you to want to join your mate so soon."

"A demon puppet!" Sailor Uranus called as she dodged yet another torrent of flame.

"W-what?" Minako asked as she ducked the scythe once again.

"A fake," Sailor Neptune called weakly. She was sore all over and could really use some assistance.

Ishi took that moment to charge Kouga again. This time however Kouga caught the monster's fist coming in and used its own momentum to flip it into a nearby wall."

"What?" Ishi roared in disbelief.

"It's called Aikido," Kouga responded. Just then a sound came from one of the sealed doors.

"Pathetic wastes of my time have a tasted of my _Wind Scar!_" Swore a familiar voice as the barrier around the building shattered.

"Looks like we arrived just in time," Sailor Mars responded as Sailor Mercury looked over the carnage.

All the defenders got there all at once it appeared.

"Kouga!" Called out Sailor Jupiter.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried out noticing her undead brother.

"Miroku you worthless Monk get those demons out of here so I can save Kouga's wimpy wolf ass as usual!" Called out Inu Yasha.

"I'm on it! Wind Tunnel!" Miroku called out as several minor demons began to be pulled into his reawakened void. A few moments later though Miroku collapsed in pain after sucking in several fist sized wasps as well. "Shaimyosho! Not again!"

"You don't ever save me dog turd!" Kouga roared as he plunged his claws into the demon puppet's chest. The puppet shuttered then shattered, leaving only a panting and in pain Kouga.

"This does not bode well sister," Anei responded to Kasai.

"Agreed sister. They have us outnumbered."

"Then perhaps we should leave them to live another day," Ishi added as they gathered Kohaku and left.

* * *

"It a miracle he's still alive. He had seven broken ribs two of which punctured his lungs," Ami intoned to the gathered Senshi as well as the queen.

"And a broken arm," Minako chimed in as Ami finished stitching her shoulder.

_Broken? Try shattered,_ the ice Senshi thought as she finished the last stitch.

"Keh! The damn wolf's just stubborn!" Inu Yasha intoned.

"A trait he shares with you," Kagome and Sango muttered.

"What was that?" Inu Yasha snarled.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome warned.

"Ha! I might have a broken arm, but I still have enough strength to kick you sorry tail dog breath," Kouga responded tiredly. Makoto was sitting at the side of his bed holding his good hand comfortingly, though no one but Kouga noticed it.

"Kouga, you're not to move for a week!" Ami turned and gave him a severe look.

"I'll be healed up in three days," Kouga responded. "I told you, I heal fast."

"He's right Ami," Rei added. "Kouga's a Taiyoukai. I'd be surprised if he wasn't up and running again by sunrise."

Ami looked at Rei with an upraised eyebrow. "Well you, Miroku and Kagome are the experts on demons. If I had more youkai to study, I'd be better able to treat one."

Kagome merely looked at Inu Yasha.

"Kagome before you ask, the answer's no," Inu Yasha responded.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because I'm not anyone's lab rat stupid!"

"Why you! Sit boy!"

Wham!

Ami blinked. "Oh my!"

"That was a spell of subjugation!" Rei exclaimed. "But that would only work if Inu Yasha were…."

"Now see what you did wench!" Inu Yasha growled as his disguise flickered then disappeared.

"You're a youkai?" Ami asked in surprise. "But, you don't look like Kouga."

"That's 'cause I ain't a damn wimpy wolf like that!"

"No," Kouga added. "More like an Inukuro."

Inu Yasha growled at that.

"What Kouga means," Sango stated tactfully. "Is that Inu Yasha is an Inu Hanyou."

"A hanyou?" Ami asked. "Like the legend of the Shikon no Tama's Inu Yasha?"

Sango was silent as Ami's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait. You're names'… Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inu Yasha…. Those are all names from that legend!"

"Maybe their parents were all fans of the legend?" Minako asked.

"I somehow doubt it," Rei said. "I've always suspected there was more to you four."

"Yeah well now ya know!" Inu Yasha responded, half expecting a smart remark from Kouga. When none came just about everyone looked to where he lay.

"Isn't that cute?" Gushed Kagome.

Kouga had fallen asleep as had Makoto. The two were resting practically side by side with their foreheads touching gently. Unnoticed to Kagome however was the slight sparks of jealously that were felt by Minako, Ami and some of the other senshi. The tender moment was ended with a rather unexpected interruption.

"Excuse me fair one," Miroku's voice chimed in. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in being my child?"

"Mi-RO-ku!" Sango snarled.

The senshi in question raised an emerald colored eyebrow. This was not a situation she'd expected. "No."

"Ah well. Can't blame me for asking," Miroku responded as Sango slugged him.

"Yes I can!" Sango snarled.

* * *

Naraku looked over Crystal Tokyo with a sneer. This city was his, nobody realized it yet, but they would soon enough. And once he got the Queen's gem, he would rebuild the dead planet in his image. His mind slowly turned to the void demon behind him.

"You have returned Kanna," Naraku stated.

Kanna nodded.

"Did you find her?"

Kanna nodded again.

"Then where is she?"

"Dead."

"I see," Naraku frowned. It would have been good to have her in his service again, but it didn't really matter. He had Kohaku, Kanna and his other three 'children' to help him. He looked over his shoulder at the four glowing pots in the antechamber to his suite of rooms.

Kagura's loss was a very minor blow to him, but in the end it doesn't matter. "No matter. Soon enough there will be more to replace her!" Naraku responded as his sinister laughter echoed over the city.

TBC


	13. Dueling Time

I'd like to apologize to all my fans for taking so long with this part. The truth is that I've been having computer problems that were only recently resolved. Oh and just a reminder Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon don't belong to me. Takahashi Rumiko and Takeuchi Naoko own them. Anyone they don't own belong to me.

Cry of the Wolf

Part Twelve: Dueling time

By

Lance The Flamesniper

Rei, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Inu Yasha looked over the city from a high balcony. Somewhere out there lurked Naraku. Which brought them to the topic they'd gathered for.

"What can you tell me about this Naraku?" Rei asked her violet eyes scanning the people below. From where they were perched the citizens looked like insects. The idea made her think of the Shiamyosho.

"He started out as a bandit named Onigumo," Inu Yasha began. "He sent another bandit to try to kill Kikyo, the priestess who was guarding the Shikon no tama. When the bandit failed and learned that Onigumo tricked him, the bandit tracked Onigumo and burned him alive. Only the bastard survived somehow and made it to where Kikyo lived."

"He was badly burned and Kikyo took pity on him. He desired the miko but she had feelings for a hanyou and he was too badly burned to move very well," Kagome picked up. "But as much as Onigumo desired the miko he desired the Shikon jewel as well. So he made a deal with a pack of demons, they could have his soul in exchange for mobility…and power. The demons devoured his flesh and fused with his soul. The result was Naraku."

Miroku took over next. "His first act was to turn the miko and the hanyou against each other. The hanyou believed the miko had ambushed and tried to kill him and the miko believed the hanyou tricked her to get the jewel. The miko sealed the hanyou to a tree then died and took the jewel into the afterlife with her. Naraku also cursed my family with a wind tunnel in my hand. His further atrocities would take weeks to tell you about. "

"So this youkai's bad news," Rei summarized more for herself than the others.

"Only he's not a youkai," Sango chimed in. "Because of the way he came to be, he's a hanyou. And a really powerful one at that."

"How powerful?" Rei asked almost dreading the answer.

"Without shards of the Shikon jewel he can create shiamyosho, use miasma and change shape. With the jewels and apparently now without them he could create extensions of himself, more like minions. Kanna, Kagura, Juromaru, Kagaromaru, and now these new ones. He could also absorb other beings, especially demons. We thought that we'd permanently sealed him away, but I guess we failed."

"I see," Rei said as she now knew what she needed to tell the queen. Only her exit was stopped by Miroku clutching her hands in his own.

"Lovely Miko would you do me the honor…," Miroku began.

"I'm standing right here you know!" Sango snarled.

"Of praying for me while I recover from Sango beating me?" Miroku finished lamely.

-----

Winona Wilks glared at the thing in the infirmary. For the life of her she couldn't understand it. That monstrosity was not only allowed to live, but was also being permitted to stay in the palace and be engaged to the eight Senshi. The doctor shook her head in disbelief.

"You might have them fooled," She whispered banefully to herself. "But you can't fool me youma. I know what you are: a murderous beast! But I won't let you have the chance to kill more innocents."

In Dr. Wilks' mind she knew that everything that was happening was that freak of nature's fault. Before it came to the city everything was peaceful. There were no rampaging youma. There were no rogue Taijya. There was only a community of peace. The doctor frowned even more as she recalled what she read of Ami Mizuno's report. All this talk of that creature as if it had a soul, a personality and emotions. In her mind it was more proof of the corrupting power the youma had.

With these thoughts in mind, Dr. Wilks went to one of the counters in the infirmary. She quietly pulled open a drawer and drew out a syringe with a long, thin needle. She then reached into her pocket and retrieved the bottle she'd placed there. As she inserted the needle into the top of the bottle she reflected on the mix within: A deadly soup of naturally occurring neurotoxins and natural heavy metal poisons like arsenic and mercury. The crazed doctor chuckled at the irony of mercury being in what would kill the damned wolf as she drew into the syringe three times the amount needed to do the deed. If she was careful enough no one would know it was poisoning, just a natural death due to some allergen or other random event. However, just before she could insert the needle…

"What are you doing?" A feminine voice asked from the doorway.

Dr. Wilks turned to see a petite brunette standing in the doorway staring at her with angry dark brown eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Niisa, Kouga-sama's personal servant."

_He gets a servant too? How fair is that? "_You needn't worry. I'm merely going to inject some medication and everything will be fine," the doctor responded.

"Really?" Sailor Pluto responded from Niisa's side. "Looks to me, like you were about to try for a little justice without trial."

"You mean to tell me you're siding with that… that… thing?" Dr. Wilks snarled incredulously. "He killed three of my men!"

"Yes," Sailor Pluto said. "And they doomed his species to extinction. I'd be hard pressed to say that ,were the roles reversed, I wouldn't have done the same thing."

"This is madness! But I will end it!" Wilks responded as he lunged to inject the wolf prince. Only her lunge was stopped short by Niisa. Years of hard work having given her petite frame a great deal of strength.

"Nicely done Niisa," Setsuna responded coolly as she powered down and searched the not-quite-stable scientist. "Hmmm… What have we here?" She asked as she held up the vial.

"Just a little something to help the bastard sleep!" Wilks growled.

"I'm touched you'd go to the trouble, doc," Kouga said as he opened his eyes then winced in pain. "Niisa when you're done with the doctor I need you to go to my room and grab the brown pouch off my dresser then get me a mortar, pestle and a glass of water."

Niisa quickly nodded as Setsuna led off Wilks. When she returned, quickly opened the pouch and took out several dried roots and some leaves which he quickly placed into the bowl and then did his best to grind the items one handed.

"What are you doing?" Niisa asked.

"This is a mix of natural painkillers, immune system boosters and a natural Sedative. It's a hundred times better than anything synthetic," Kouga responded as he carefully poured the somewhat pasty powder into the glass and drank it slowly. "Guess you could call it an old family recipe."

"You should tell Dr. Mizuno about that," Niisa chimed in. "Since the Great freeze we've been running short on some medicines."

"I intend to," Kouga replied. _I'm also going to think of some way to repay you for stopping her. Perhaps a dowry…_ Thought Kouga as pained fatigue once again claimed him.

------

The next three days were quite simply a learning experience for Ami. As promised Kouga was almost completely healed in two days and also had offered up the healing concoction for her to study. She was also now able to study Inu Yasha and his similarities and differences to Kouga, the few they admitted to having.

One of the first things she learned about Inu Yasha, much to his ire and Kouga's amusement, was that no matter how cute she thought they were, Inu Yasha did _not_ like having his ears rubbed.

On the whole, Kouga and Inu Yasha were both stronger, more agile and easily more resilient than most humans. They also both had heightened sensed of smell and hearing, though Kouga nose seemed sharper. The Senshi of Ice chalked that up to his living in nearly pollution free environments.

Also during Kouga's promised three day stay were visits from Sango, Miroku, Kagome and of course the Queen and other Senshi. No matter who was visiting Kouga always seemed to know as soon as they entered the room. It brought up an interesting topic for her: Didn't all humans smell the same?

Fortunately Kouga had the answer. "Every living being has it's own scent. Inu Yasha smells like Pine sap, you smell crisp and pure like ice. The Queen smells like Moonflowers, Kagome like strawberries, Rei is the scent of Cinnamon while Makoto is of Orchids. Minako smells like orange blossoms. Michiru smells like sea foam while Haruka's scent is the desert rose. Hotaru smells of violets while small lady smells like Roses. Miroku smells like Sandalwood incense and Sango of Jasmine blossoms. also Setsuna's scent is the tea berry."

"And you know us all by scent?" Ami asked in awe

"Yes. In the life a wolf all things are scent related. The first scents we learn are that of our mother and father. Next is sibling then pack mates. That's how we know who we can trust."

"I take it then all the people you named you trust?" Ami asked blushing a little.

"Without a doubt," Kouga confirmed.

It was also during his stay in the medical area that he lost two pursuant Senshi. Hotaru dropped out first offering up the reasonable response that she felt she was too young to marry, a sentiment Kouga shared and accepted the alternate option of just being friends. Haruka dropped out as well pointing out that she quite simple preferred women. Kouga understood that as well.

But for Kouga it was also a time for reflection. The Wolf prince had at many times in the past, been asked to make a decision that changed lives. It was the duty of a leader to make such decisions. To do what was for the greater good. Though 'for the greater good' was no consolation when one had to tell a female mate or a male mate or kami forbid a child, that loved ones aren't going to be coming home. That the wage of war was blood, Kouga was tired of it. Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango all of them had peace, why couldn't he? First, it was the war his father waged with Sesshoumaru, then it was battling Naraku, then off to stop the Ookami civil war. To face Nobunaga, to fight off the Shinsengumi and more until the now many centuries later Naraku once more was back.

"Why can I not have peace? What have I ever done to offend the Kami and Mother-moon so much?" He asked himself as he went through one of his katas with a bokken in the dojo.

"Nothing," A voice responded. "You have done nothing to anger the Kami, Kouga. All the battles you had to go through, all the trials and tough choices, were to mature you."

"Still Kagura, Ginta, Hakkaku, Saiyako and the others deserved better than they got Setsuna-san," Kouga responded.

"I won't dispute that," Setsuna replied. "However, Lord Kouga, you must let go of the past in order to embrace the future. You have six women hoping to know you better."

"True enough and each of you has aspects that I find attractive. Ami is witty and intelligent as well as shy and kind. Rei has a fire and passion that makes her seem untamable. Minako has enthusiasm and a genuinely good heart, but I think she's trying too hard. Michiru is…strange yet also interesting. And Makoto reminds me a lot of Ayame," Responded Kouga making the last comment sound a little disconcerting, at least to himself.

"And me?" Setsuna asked as her lips quirked into a ghost of a smile.

"Ya don't seem like a bad person, but you certainly could lighten up a little. Yer _way_ too serious."

"I see," Setsuna began as she picked up a bo from a nearby weapons rack, her face displaying a playful smirk. "Perhaps you can help me 'lighten up'."

Kouga laughed at the smirk and the challenge. This was going to be fun. "Very well. I accept."

----------

In her cell Winona Wilks seethed. They'd thrown her into it four days ago. In her mind she couldn't believe what was happening to her nice stable world. Just a few weeks ago she was one of Ami Mizuno's scientific Lieutenants. She was praises and studied only the most important of discoveries. Ancient Earth Artifacts, ancient tomes on genetics and bioengineering from the late twentieth and early twenty-first centuries. She was going to be the one who helped the Senshi build hardier food plants, meat cattle and new medicines. She wasn't just a scientist it was her mind that would shape the future!

Then she took the assignment. Dr. Mizuno had gotten a report from one of the eighty or so still functioning satellites in Earth's orbit and spotted animal and plant life that had somehow survived the Great Freeze. Naturally, Ami was intrigued by the idea of what new life could have sprung up since the Freeze. Of course there were reports of larger than previous sea life and huge rodents that seemed to attack the farms, but aside from reports from the Taijya, there was never any proof of these 'youkai'. So of course, she went. She took security and hoped to find samples of these 'demon rats' or of some other evolved life form. What she found instead was a youma who could control wolves. A youma who was now an honored guest with his own servant and a room in the palace not to mention the Senshi practically drooling over it, well maybe not all the Senshi but she was sure most of them were!

Meanwhile, she, who had seen what was happening was stuck in a cell due to face an imperial indictment on several ludicrous charges of attempted genocide, attempted murder, unethical medical experimentation and ignoring the Hippocratic oath. On the last counts she was delivered a disbarment by Dr. Mizuno personally.

She was faced with charges that would lead her to her own imprisonment. All because of one damned ookami youma. Couldn't they see what he'd done? He was the cause of everything and she would do anything, _give_ anything, save the good people of Crystal Tokyo from him!

"Anything, Dr. Wilks?" A smooth as warm honey voice intoned from the far end of stockade.

Wilks looked up, a grimace of surprise etching across her features. "Yes. I would do anything to get back a this… Kouga. Now whose there?"

From the shadows stepped the tall thin form of a man. His skin was slightly hued his long black hair left free to brush the shoulders of his black Yukata. It was his eyes that stood out, a deep ruby color almost the hue of dried blood. Next to him stood a pale teen clad all in white, her disturbing black eyes were emotionless, not cold but empty to look into. Still Wilks knew who this person was.

"Lord Naratomoe?"

"Would you give your soul to stop him?" Naratomoe asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I would give _anything_ to stop him." Wilks stated. "Even that."

"Good!" Naratomoe sneered. "Then come with me. We have much to do."

With that the door to her cell shattered. Without a word, without question, Wilkes followed Naratomoe into the shadows.

------------

Haruka, Makoto and Hotaru stared as they entered the dojo. They'd arrived late for their sparring session with Setsuna only to find themselves entering into something entirely unexpected.

Standing in the middle of the room was Kouga. Setsuna had shifted to her Senshi form more than likely at Kouga's request since in their Senshi forms they were more durable and was against hurting any of them. His eyes were closed and Setsuna was circling him as if looking for an opening . After pacing three quarters of a circuit she charged in swinging her garnet rod low .

Kouga jumped the low swing then parried the high end's follow up, all the while keeping his eyes closed. "Lesson two Makoto-san: never rely on just one sense in a fight. Your eyes can be tricked and thus trick you, sounds can deafen or distract you, smells can be faked or blocked and touch can deceive. " Kouga answered as he blocked a downward strike with his bokken, dropping to one knee then launching out with a sweeping kick that Setsuna deftly dodged.

"Then what should be trusted 'Sensei'?" Haruka asked in a haughtily mocking tone. She may have agreed to be Kouga's friend but hearing him lecture anyone on anything, let alone Makoto on how to fight, was irritating at most.

Kouga flipped to his feet, a grin on his face and his eyes still closed. "One should always , _always_ trust their instincts. If something seems wrong, it probably is wrong."

Setsuna couldn't help but offer a ghost of a smile. Even while trying to get her to lighten up, he was still connecting with the Senshi. Herself included. With the intent to get him to show off more, Setsuna charged in again this time allowing for a longer exchange as bokken and Garnet rod clashed in a long string of feints and parries.

For Kouga this was a life event. A sparring match with someone who didn't seem to make mistakes, his student watching and hopefully studying his motions. A student who was just like Ayame only human. Kouga liked spending time with Makoto, but whether that was because she was like Ayame or in spite of it was up for debate. She was tough yet feminine, liked to cook and secretly reveled in fighting. Warrior and woman. It was a bouquet he felt he liked.

For Makoto seeing Kouga move was an experience in itself. Haruka would grouse if she said it aloud, but Makoto thought of Kouga as being kin to the North wind, no, all winds. His movements, whether in walking, sprinting, jumping or running were fluid. There was no wasted movement. He was something otherworldly and primal. Above all he held a passion for life. Makoto thought often of what it would be like to have such a being as he in her arms, sharing that primal, gentle passion with her. The thought scared and excited the lightning mistress.

Kouga ducked parried and weaved around Sailor Pluto's strikes with the skill of a master and the grace of a dancer. The wolf prince's bokken tangle-locked with the Time Senshi's garnet rod bringing the two face to face. There was mischief in Setsuna's magenta gaze and Kouga suspected he was about to be on the receiving end of it. The two twisted to detangle their weapons only to have Setsuna twist around disarming Kouga while swinging the heart final of her rod at Kouga's legs. Kouga, off balance from the tangle lock felt his legs go out from under him causing him to land on his rear, though he quickly rolled into a handstand that caught the staff's follow up strike with his feet.

Haruka blinked as she watched the wolf in action. She'd faced off with him when they first met and she now had a sneaking suspicion that the wolf was holding back. Still she couldn't help but smirk when Kouga was disarmed. That smirk turned into a confused frown with Kouga catching the staff with his feet. Yet no matter how much she stared the image stayed the same: Kouga was in a handstand his legs were straight save for where he'd scissored his shins and had trapped the staff.

For Kouga the maneuver was a little strain on his newly healed arm. Still he could now see Makoto. She was staring intently at him. Something in her eyes made him pause however as for a brief moment she was seemingly replaced with Ayame. A blink later Makoto Kino's image was back giving him a high beamed stare. With a shake of his head the turned the handstand into a round off cartwheel disarming and flipping the stunned sailor of time.

"Nicely done Kouga-san," Setsuna responded as she picked herself off the floor.

"You as well," Kouga responded distractedly. "Please excuse me, I need to go clear my head. I shall see you all at dinner."

-------

Winona Wilks tried not to stare at the hell Naratomoe was leading her through. In one of the rooms of his estate there were screams as people suffered all manner of torments, too many to count and too sickening to forget.

"W-what is this Naratomoe?" She asked at last.

"Pay this no mind," Naratomoe said dismissively. "It's merely a hobby of mine."

"_This_ is a _hobby_?" The somewhat insane doctor asked. "How is the torture and death of helpless people a _hobby?_"

"It relaxes me," Naratomoe said in the same casual tone which a person would use to ask someone to pass the salt at dinner. "But that should not concern you. What should concern you is what I need you to do."

"And what's that?"

Naraku smiled behind his disguise and held up two vials each holding a hair. "I want you to use the DNA in these to make something that will destroy that sinister wolf!"

_Whose more sinister, him or you? Winona mentally asked. Still she'd agreed to help and doing this would be simple. So why did she feel she was selling her soul. "Gladly. It won't be a problem at all."_

"Excellent! Now get to it!" Naraku said as Dr. Wilks left. "Soon Kouga you'll find the world to be a lot more dangerous, and lot less safe. After all," Naraku said as he looked at the creature in the shadows. "Who do you trust, when you can't trust anyone?"

TBC


	14. Dances in the dark

Cry of the Wolf

Part thirteen: Dances in the dark

By

Lance the Flamesniper

Kouga sighed as he stared at the sky. It was early evening now and the view from the roof of the Crystal palace, as people called it, was truly spectacular. The city used lighting that, unlike cities of the Twentieth and twenty-first centuries, did not deplete the true beauty of night time. He wasn't sure why or how it didn't nor did he truly care. The view of the sky from his lofty perch reminded of when he was a cub or even the young adult that he was when he met Kagome and her company. Back then, and sometimes even to this day, Kouga had held a secret facination with the sky, especially the evening and night skies. Perhaps that was part of being an ookami.

The evening for Kouga was a dance. The bright sun would drift langorously toward Sesshoumaru's realm painting the land and sky in imperious shades of violet, orange, gold and red and in some cases shades teal. To Kouga the cub and Kouga the warchief it was act so vainglorious that it was laughable. To the adult Kouga he knew the sun would likely laugh, if it could, at him once he was gone. _Then again I also used to be boastful and overproud, so who am I to fault the lofty sun for such things?_

But the true beauty was always yet to come, Kouga reflected as the last rays of sunlight surrendered to the night. Always then the night became spectacular. Just as the sun surrendered other stars would begin to appear. They'd twinkle seemingly dancing through the arm of the milkyway. A sky of endless diamonds in their gossamer veil. It was into this august ball that the Moon would come. Not haughty and arrogant, like the sun, but smoothly and elegantly like the lady she is. She who is the gently mistress of the evening would dance amoung the stars while her loyal children, the ookami, would sing to her in hopes of someday being allowed to touch her.

This evening was no different. The Moon swirled amoung her heavenly diamonds in their veil and far beyond the city the children of the moon, her loyal and noble ookami sang. Kouga waited for the first plaintive howls to die down, then echoed their song with his own long mournful howl. This night his song was one of confusion and loss. Loss of Ayame; loss of his cubs; loss of his packmates. Confusion over what he felt and what his future would be.

"You howl so sadly Kouga of the Northern Lands," A familiar voice chimed in. "You'd think it was still the warring states era to hear such a savage and sorrowful sound so close to the city.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Shippou," Kouga responded with a slight grin. While Kitsune and Ookami were usually not on civil terms, Kouga often found Shippou's light hearted nature to be a blessing in bad times and a source of humor, normally at Inu Yasha's expense, in good ones. Reguardless the young kitsune had through some luck became the Eastern Lord and had also grown into a tall red haired male with peicing green eyes and a lithe build.

"I was waiting for the right moment to approach. You've caused quite the stir," The Kitsune lord of the East replied chidingly as he sat down.

"Me? Cause a stir?" Kouga demurred coyly. "I don't know what you mean."

"The nightclub?" Shippou prompted.

"That was neither my fault nor my idea. You know as well as I do that ookami dislike loud music."

"Oh I know that. But that incident was just the tip of an iceberg. Eight fiancees Kouga?"

"Actually it's down to six now," Kouga responded. "Two dropped out. How did you know about that anyway?"

"Kagome told me."

"I see."

"Just so you know there's a betting pool amoung us as to who you'll end up with," the Kitsune Lord responded.

"Oh is there?" Kouga chuckled. "This I've got to hear."

"Well Miroku bet that you'll be snared by Rei. Something about a firey woman to tame a stormy man, not that he'd know anything about being tamed. Inu Yasha seems to think it'll be Ami who claims you. Kagome declared herself neutral and Sango seems to believe that you'll only choose a woman who can match you in intensity as well as combat skill."

"So she's betting on Makoto," Kouga responded.

"Pretty much."

"And you?"

"I'm thinking that you'll end up with Minako. But only because she'll wear you down."

"Hmph. Minako's a nice lass, but I think she'd be more your type."

"And in that you'd probably be right."

"Then why not make a move on her?"

"I might," Shippou allowed. "But only when you've chosen a mate. After all, even with my Kitsune charm and training in fighting from both you and Inu Yasha, I'm not about to fight an ookami warchief over a woman. I don't doubt that there were a few tricks you didn't teach me, just so you could use them later."

"I see..." Replied Kouga. "What was the real reason you came up here?"

"Why to invite you down into the main galleria of the palace. There's a ball about to begin."

"A ball? During a crisis?" Kouga asked in disbelief.

"It's royal policy. 'Celebration not suffering, fellowship instead of fear'. Put into simple wolf-speak, it's a morale thing."

"Ah! Well then permit me to put on my good furs and I shall be there post-haste."

* * *

Kagura growled to her self as she summoned up the dance of blades. Seven more Shiamyosho fell to peices in the wake. Her "father" seemingly was up to something. Something that apparently had a lot to do with desecrating the valley of the fallen.

"Knowing that bastard as I do, he'll probably desecrate the tombs and send proof of it having been done to Kouga. It would put Kouga in a rage and make him not think clearly," Kagura sighed. "My lord never was good with his temper." _Though if the Tsuki no Kami truly favors the ookami, and through them me, I could use a little help here..._

There was a wavering in the air as seemingly three other spirits arrived as if summoned. The first was an elegant looking ookami woman dressed in a long flowing Kimono, but in her hands was an other worldly naginata that seemed to crackle with lightning. Her expression was cold but also familiar.

The second was massive ookami male in the furs of a leader and angry blue eyes. His element was clearly fire as that was what wreathed the ji-halberd in hands. He like the woman seemed familiar.

The third spirit turned out to actually be three spirits, though they'd stood so close together that had appeared to be one at first. Three very familiar ones at that. In the Center of the trifecta was Ayame, her white furs almost glowing in the light of the afterlife. To her right was her son Saiyako carrying his monk's spade, his long red hair ruffling in the breeze. To her left was her daughter Ayume, the dark haired beauty who like Kagura was a fan fighter.

Kagura looked at the five wolf demon spirits in wonder. she'd never expected her prayer to be answered. But it was just as well since the demon swarm was now on its way.

"Go lass!" The large male stated grimly as he cleaved a demon with his flaming halberd. "My slack off of a son will need ye help!"

"Your...son?" Kagura asked dumbly.

"He means Dad," Ayume replied as she dashed past at a fraction of her father's speed. "We'll stay here and take care of the valley. You. Go! Now!"

Kagura didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Naraku stared at his two newest children. As near as he could tell they were both male, though one clearly lacked any true form.

The first looked disturbingly like Hiten of the Thunder brothers, at least in physical shape. He had the elfin ears, slightly pointed fangs and arcane looking armor but his hair was deep sapphire-like blue. His skin likewise was blue, only three shades lighter. Unlike his fiery sister, this one generated a coldness far more biting than that which ruled outside the city. For this reason Naraku named this child Hyouzan, or iceberg.

The second one was almost cloudlike in it's formlessness. It possessed eyes like hot coals in a fireplace as well as eight spiderlike legs and scorpion-like tail. It had proven its power to be that of the mind, it could control a person to do just about anything by attaching itself to them, enveloping their mind in shadow. Thus he was Kagekokoro or shadow mind.

Naraku looked at the two and grinned. "I wonder Kouga, who do you trust, when you can't trust anyone?" With that Naraku laughed.

* * *

Winona Wilks flinched as she heard Naratomoe's laughter. Deep down she wondered who was more disturbed, her new master or herself. She'd only been in his service a few hours and had already witnessed horrors so twisted that even she couldn't define them. With a sigh she turned back to her work. The DNA she'd gotten from the hairs was strange.

The white hair seemed to possess DNA from some kind of hybrid human. The human seemed to be spliced with a dog of all things. The mad scientist wondered what kind of deviant behavior triggered this creature. Was it something Naraku made then destroyed? Was it a leftover from some experiment from the distant past? In the end she tried not to think about it.

The other hair seemed to have come from a wolf of some sort. Given her recent interactions with such creatures and their multiply damned lord, her opinion of them was somewhat jaded. That such a creature would could be made to hunt down and slaughter Kouga granted the good doctor a manic grin. So pleased was she with that thought that she quickly pushed all other thoughts away, ignored the screams echoing through the house as well as the laughter of her master and resumed her labors.

* * *

The ball was an elegant affair. So much so that the Senshi had gone as far as to don evening gowns as opposed to their usual uniforms. The fact that six of them were hoping to catch a certain wolf's eye was merely a coincidence. Really. The fact that Michiru was also in costume, irked Haruka to no end. Suffice to say all the courtiers and Senshi awaited with baited breath the arrival of the princely wolf.

When he finally arrived it was yet again in a different outfit than normal. His furs were golden and the chest plate bronzed. Once again he wore a cape but this time it was fastened with a gold clasp shaped like cherry cherry blossom. In a twist that surprised everyone, he also had decided to let his hair down allowing it to brush the nape of his neck as well as his fur covered shoulders. The impact was noticable as the entire ball stopped to look at the newest entrant.

"Impressive," purred Michiru causing Haruka to stiffen. "Very impressive."

In Haruka's mind there was a different thought process from the awed, impressed or in Minako's case lustful gazes. In her mind she saw a wolf on the prowl and a seemingly not unwilling prey in Michiru. The fact that said wolf also seemed to have locked on to Michiru and was moving her way only added to her fraying nerves. Something needed done.

Quickly Haruka looked around to find anything to put between the wolf and _her_ Michi. Spotting a likely target for distraction she seized and slung.

* * *

Rei Hino had, at least for a moment a slight sense of disorientation. One moment she's appraising the Wolf-prince during a pause in talking with Kagome-sama, the next she feels a pressure on her arm just above the elbow and the world proceeds to spin. Rei impacted with something firm and managed to look up into a pair of laughing blue eyes.

"Hello there," Kouga responded with a mischievious smile.

"Yes, hello." Rei said with a slight blush.

"That was sloppy," Commented Michiru quietly to Haruka.

"Ah-heh," Responded said racer while scratching at the back of her head.

"A least the couch cushions shall be warm for the next week... from you sleeping on them," Michiru supplied as she walked off.

"But Michi," Haruka whined as she followed.

The sight was humorous enough to break the tension with the startled Priestess and the wolven prince. "Would you care to dance miko?"

"S-sure I guess." Rei said. She certainly didn't feel she was dressed her best for attracting the wolf. Her dress was a simple one: not as flashy as Makoto's off the shoulder sleeveless one, though not as mousy as Ami's blue dress or as stylish as Setsuna's tight yet trendy dark green one. Still it was her, that the ookami had asked first and all because of a strange twist in fate.

The music of a slow waltz began to play as the two moved onto the floor. To Rei's surprise the rough and ready wolf-warrior seemed to be incredily graceful despite her beliefs on what a youkai lord should be. "You know I did some divining on you."

"Oh?" Kouga responded. He could see Setsuna's mysterious smirk, Ami looking a little dishartened and Makoto's steady gaze from where he stood.

"I was looking for a reason to distrust you," Rei replied sheepishly, a blush burning her cheeks as she looked away.

"And what did you find?" Kouga asked,

"You're a warrior. You can be relentless in battle. But you are also not dangerous to anyone who doesn't threaten you. I also saw images of you with your... family," Rei trailed off.

"Those were good times, I wish things had stayed as they were."

"You aren't what I expected. And I look forward to knowing you better," Rei finished.

Kouga merely smiled as the dance continued.

* * *

The shadow crawled over the wall and through the window. It's father sent it to deal with a problem. Kagekokoro knew what to do. Pick a target, use the target, kill the wolf and kill the target. Everything would be easy.

In a blink it picked the strongest looking target in the room and dove for it's goal. In an instant it bit into the target's neck all the while wrapping the victims limbs and body in its long spidery legs as its tail stabbed into the base of the spine. In a heartbeart its victim relaxed completely in Kagekokoro's control.

Now the games would truly begin.

TBC

A Ji-halberd is a type of axe on a long pole that can be used as either an axe or a spear.

A monk's Spade is a weapon six and a half feet long with a flat wedged blade on one end and crecent shaped blade on the other.


	15. Ballroom Blitz

I don't own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko does. I don't Own Inu Yasha either (Unless you count my DVD collection as ownership), that honor belongs to Rumiko Takehashi. Anyone they don't own but show up in this story, I do own unless otherwise claimed. Please ask before borrowing them.

Cry of the Wolf

Part fourteen: Ballroom Blitz

by

Lance the Flamesniper

As has been mentioned before, Ookami youkai like to dance and had many festivals. These served many purposes from keeping the pack relaxed to allowing for socializing between both packs and potential mates. For someone like Kouga, who already had naturally good footwork, dancing was merely an extension of that...once Kagome had taught him the basics of ballroom dancing of course.

Haruka's stunt with Rei had caused a small, but not really bad, incident for Kouga. Dancing with one's fiancée isn't bad per se, but when you have _six_... decorum would follow that you must now dance with all of them. Though it didn't explain to anyone why Kouga, who was currently dancing with Setsuna, was doing so with his eyes closed. The other Senshi, as well as several envious courtesans, Taijya and guards (surprisingly there were more than usual of Taijya and guards though none of the courtesans asked why) who attended these dances, had to admit that the wolf made a fine pairing to _any_ Senshi. Setsuna's dance ended in with a low dip and an unseen smile to her partner. Kouga for his part nodded then waited for the next partner.

Rei, thanks to Haruka, had gone first. Michiru, mostly to irk Haruka, took the next dance. Minako, seeing a chance to woo the studly wolf, seized the third dance. Setsuna had gone fourth, after winning a round of jan ken pon to earn it. Though all the dances after Rei's, Kouga kept his eyes closed and used his own wolven senses to keep himself and his dance partner from crashing into people while dancing.

"What's he doing?" Miroku asked of Kagome.

"Why are you asking me?" Kagome fired back.

"Well you _are_ a Miko."

"Yeah and you're a monk married to a demon slayer."

"You're also his best friend," Miroku finished ignoring the point scored on him.

"True enough I suppose. I have no idea what he's doing really. Maybe he's keeping his eyes closed so he doesn't choose one based purely on sex appeal."

"That makes sense," Inu Yasha added in. "The wimpy wolf thinks with his heart not with things lower like a certain bouzou we know."

----------

Kouga for his part allowed himself a small smile at overhearing the others speculating at what he's doing. In truth if they'd asked him, which would have been difficult since he was currently in the middle of the dance floor with Ami, he would have been hard pressed to answer. The answer was as straightforward as person himself: Kouga was listening to his heart and his instincts. If anything would lead him to the woman fate wished to replace Ayame with, if such a woman existed, it would be that.

For Ami this was a moment that was almost perfect. From what she'd observed Kouga was proving to be an excellent dancer. While she knew that it could all be her own insecurities she was curious about why his eyes were closed as well. Unlike other people she knew what would be needed to get an answer. To get answers you need to ask questions.

"Uhm Kouga?" Ami asked tentatively as they moved to the music of a slow waltz.

"Yes Ami?" Kouga answered.

"Why are you dancing with your eyes closed?"

"So many reasons. With my eyes closed, I can focus on other things. The way I'm feeling, the feel of the person I'm dancing with, the sounds of music blending with music of life..."

"Music of life?"

"I don't have a better way of explaining it. It's just something that's there."

Ami closed her eyes and listened. "I don't hear anything."

Kouga chuckled as he twirled and slip-stepped past another couple on the floor. "It took me a long time to hear it. The trick is that you have to close your eyes and quiet your mind in order to find it. The music of life guides all things, from the birth of a star, to the birth of romance."

Ami nodded all the while blushing at that last comment. It was definitely something she'd look into. All too quickly, if you asked her, their dance ended.

-------

Winona Wilks stared at the thing floating in the nutrient tank. Thanks to this tank whatever Naratomoe wanted to be made, would be fully grown in hours or days instead of months or years. Already the thing disturbed her.

Something about it made her want to grab a crossbow and shoot it...until she remembered that the crossbows were in the room where the Shiamyosho nested. Seeing what happened when someone got stung to death by them was enough to keep her out of there. Then again there really weren't any rooms she could go to that _wasn't_ something out of a horrifically sadistic nightmare.

The thing she was watching was female, and at the moment physically five years old though aging fast. It had midnight black hair with streaks of silver in it. Atop this creature's head was a pair of slightly longer than expected black puppy-like ears also tipped with silver. On the occasion that this creature opened her eyes the were a disturbing blue-green.

"Dr. Wilks how is the project going?" Naratomoe asked.

"It's going well," Wilks responded trying very hard to ignore how or why her new lord's hands were covered in blood. Whatever Naratomoe did in his free time was something best never considered. "She should be fully grown by sunrise."

"Good," Naratomoe laughed as the doctor cringed. "Assuming our opponent survives the night she'll finish him..." _And then the path to the ginzuisho will be clear_, Naraku mentally added.

------------

Makoto didn't know how she ended up getting chosen to dance last. Somehow it seemed right though. She'd gotten to watch someone she knew to have a good heart and strong, natural grace as he danced. She felt as if she could, and had, watched him forever. She also could not deny the pangs of jealousy she felt when the others danced with him. Still now it was her turn. With that in mind she squared her shoulders straightened her back and purposefully walked toward the waiting ookami, who still had his eyes closed.

Kouga waited in anticipation for his next dance partner. There was only one left after all, unless of course her Majesty deigned to ask for a dance. Dances in a time of crisis served the same purpose as they did in times of peace: they gathered parties together and allowed for alliances, or "acquaintances" as the aristocrats would say to form. Of course they were also the place where wealthy families gathered to discuss the joining of clans. That was _very _common among his pack. Before his mind could dare to dwell on such mournful musings his senses were flooded with two conflicting scents. The first was the welcome scent of Orchids from the approaching Makoto. The other smell, was that of a baboon and clearly warned that danger was near. Furthermore the smell was accompanied by the sound of several people in light armor approaching. With a sigh he realized that what he had to assume were soldiers were now surrounding both himself and unfortunately Makoto.

"Seems our dance will have to be delayed," Kouga replied resignedly.

"What's going on here?" Makoto demanded angrily _And I was so close too..._ She mentally complained.

The group of guards were lead by the master of arms, a man named Shunkaku Houkino. He was six foot nine, two hundred twenty pounds of bad tempered blue eyed blonde. He was clad in a the Crystal Palace's dress armor and had in his hands a spear. With him was eight of the toughest guards he could find. Though if you were to ask him, he would tell you that until thirty minutes ago he had no problem at all with Kouga. Then he found himself wanting to inflict massive amounts of pain on him.

"Can this wait, I was in the middle of something," Kouga growled irritably

"I'm afraid it can't," Shunkaku said dazedly. "Come with us quietly or we'll subdue you and take you with us."

"And just what is the charge?" Makoto asked angrily.

"There have been several slayings in the city since he arrived. We merely wished to ask him what if anything he knew about it."

"Sadly, I must decline to acquiesce to your request." Kouga replied, his eyes still closed.

"What the hell does that mean?" One of the guards asked.

"It means no," Kouga replied with a sneer as his hand came to rest on his sword. _If this guy's possessed, I may need to exorcise him, but it's not going to be easy._ Kouga added mentally.

"He's going for his weapon! Quickly! Guards! Restrain him!" Shunkaku intoned.

The guards moved forward tentatively only to find their path blocked by Makoto Kino.

"Lady Jupiter move aside," Shunkaku ordered.

"I won't move. Kouga hasn't done anything wrong! He's been at the side of at least one Senshi non-stop since he's got here!"

"She's been ensorcelled! Restrain her as well!" the commander responded and the guards surged forward.

"What's going on?" Rei asked as she came out of her state of stunned disbelief in time to see Makoto and Kouga beset upon by guards.

"Looks like the makings of a bar fight... without the bar," Haruka commented dryly.

"Shouldn't we try to break this up?" Minako asked. "Not that I'm not enjoying seeing Kouga move, but beating up guards doesn't seem like a good move."

"The sea is restless," Michiru responded.

"She's right," Rei intoned. "Something's wrong here... still we need to be ready."

"So we're not stepping in?" Hotaru asked.

"I think it best if we don't," Setsuna responded with a smirk. "After all the two seem to be having fun..."

Serenity held up her hand, drawing the attention of the other guards in the room. "Stand down."

"But your majesty..." A guard began.

"Shunkaku is not thinking clearly. Allow Kouga to deal with this matter."

"Yes your majesty," The guards responded with a bow.

"Now my Senshi, get the guests out of here," Serenity intoned.

They did not have to be asked twice.

The first guard to reach Kouga found himself on the receiving end of a hard kick to the flank followed quickly by two more before Kouga seeming twirled into a handstand to unload two final kicks in the stunned guard's face. Not to be outdone Makoto blocked her attacker's attack with a high forearm block before kneeing the man three times in the stomach. With a quick twist, she deftly trapped the attacker's arm then used it to throw him. The next attacker also came at Makoto, though this time she found her arms restrained by of all people Kouga.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Kouga glanced over his shoulder briefly then smirked, "Two for one special." With that, he lifted Makoto causing her feet to nail her attacker in the chin then flip to hit the one approaching Kouga in the chest with her heels. The second of this pair staggered back only to get a follow up back kick from the slightly dizzy Makoto. The man flew back hitting a nearby pillar before slumping down.

The last four eyed the two cautiously giving Kouga a chance to check on Makoto. Her dress was rumpled, her hair slightly disheveled and somewhere along the way she'd lost her shoes, but it was her face that stirred at the most primal parts of his mind. Her gaze was heavily lidded her features set and impassive, her stance was one that allowed her maximum movement while her hands were bent to look almost claw like. It gave her a very lupine countenance that sent a jolt through him. Unfortunately the guards picked that moment to attack.

With a nod the Senshi and the Wolf Prince also charged Kouga's speed allowing him to hit the closest guard, whom had taken the time to seize a sword. The speeding wolf leapt into the air bringing his legs up and around to connect with both sides of the guards head. The guard for his part stood there for a moment before collapsing into a heap.

Makoto fielded the next in line using her charge to add speed to her first punch. She quickly followed up with two knees to the stomach before planting her foot in the dazed man's stomach and with a quick motion fell back sending the man airborne.

The third of the still awake guards took the offensive as Kouga approached throwing an impressive pair of left handed jabs and straight right that caught Kouga square in the jaw. Unfortunately the guard's defense was sloppy and Kouga's responding right cross sent the hapless would be boxer sprawling. "Seriously... who trains these guys?"

"Not sure," Makoto responded as she irritably batted the last guards attempt at a kick aside and responded in kind with one to the inside of the man's knee, causing it to buckle slightly placing the man in perfect position for a roundhouse kick to knock him out. "Whoever it is needs to train them better... Kouga, look out!"

Kouga had just enough time to dodge the lunge of Houkino's spear. Kouga quickly drew his blade and held it in front of him in a classic sword fighter's stance. "Tell me, who are you really?"

The voice that came out sounded like glass and gravel being ground up. "I am Kagekokoro... and I shall be your executioner"

Winona Wilks sighed as she adjusted her earplugs. They weren't actually hers, but the person they belonged to definitely would not mind her using them. Truth be told that particular Taijya wouldn't mind her using anything of hers, not any more anyway. She also tried not to think about exactly what that creepy young man, Kohaku, meant by that. Not that she couldn't guess, she just didn't want to think about the casual way her new employer dealt out death. Regardless with earplugs in place the Good (insane) doctor settled in for a peaceful, thanks to her new earplugs, night's sleep.

Had she known what was about to happen she would have stayed awake.

No sooner had Wilks gone to sleep than a breeze drifted into her lab. The breeze quickly materialized into the form of an elegant, almost courtesan, looking woman in an elegant kimono. The only thing cluing in that this woman wasn't human being her elfin ears and red eyes. Those eyes scanned the lab falling upon first Dr. Wilks then on her creation.

The creature in the tank looked physically about nineteen and was staring at her with lifeless blue-green eyes.

"My, my... the best traits of a wolf and a dog in one convenient package," Kagura replied. "How very interesting. And how very useful."

With no more words Kagura seemed to melt into mist and drift into the tank. The mist slowly merged into the body which seemed to jerk in the tank as the empty mind was quickly filled, one soulless eyes now filled with a sparkle of life and inside her new body Kagura laughed.

"Kagekokoro?" Rei asked, as she finished shifting into her Senshi form, the other Senshi had done the same.

"Sounds like Naraku's sent us a gift," Inu Yasha growled blithely.

"A being that possesses others?" Sailor Venus asked. "So why didn't it possess the King?"

Mercury sighed. "That does seem to be how it usually is..."

"Then you should find the change refreshing," Sango responded, all the while wishing she'd gone with her first instinct and worn her dress uniform. "Come on people! Everyone out!"

Most of the nobles at the dance didn't need to be asked twice. In fact most of the non-combatants wasted no time running for their lives.

Kouga meanwhile parried a strike from the possessed guardsmen's spear tip. So far this being was all offense. It was starting to irk Kouga. _This guy's good. Far better than the guards he sent after me, _Kouga thought as be jumped over a sweep with the haft of the spear. Seeing an opening Kouga attempted a straight thrust with his blade.

Kagekokoro's body twisted aside. Its goal was to kill Kouga, but if it were to allow Kouga to kill its possessed body, then that would be also as good. It could then leap to the body of someone else, perhaps even the Queen herself, and have the obstacle to its master executed. At the moment however, its mind needed to stay focused on his enemy.

Kouga had noticed a slight amount of distraction during the previous exchange and launched into a flurry of slashes causing his opponent to block high. Mid-assault Kouga quickly ducked a clumsy slash and used the momentum to sweep the large man off his feet. All the while waiting for his change to use his weapon's exorcism spell. All he had to do was find where Naraku's toy was hiding.

Shunkaku Houkino's body rolled onto his hands and knees allowing Kouga to see the faint outline of a shadowy spider-like form on his back. "Jupiter! Mars! Get ready! When you see the youkai I want you to attack it quickly, before it can possess a new being."

The two Senshi in question nodded as Kouga launched himself toward his enemy at his fastest speed. A few moments before impact Kouga drew his blade, adjusting his stride so he would connect with the flat of the enchanted weapon. The now glowing blade hit with an audible thunk. "Dispel!" Kouga called out.

Shunkaku screamed out as the shade-like youkai flew from his body. The youkai landed on the ground looking like a mix of cloud and scorpion, its glowing eyes frantically searching for a new host.

"Oh no you don't!" Sailor Mars snarled. "Flame Sniper!"

"Oak Evolution!" Added Jupiter.

The two attacks hit the cloudy demon causing it to scream in agony as it imploded.

"Well, that was interesting," Haruka said dryly.

"No kidding," Mumbled Rei.

Kouga meanwhile spotted a lone violin that had been left behind when the musicians and guests fled. In a deft movement he picked up the instrument and handed it to Michiru.

"What's this?" Michiru asked confusedly.

"Fair is fair Michiru-san. You others got to dance, Makoto did not. Would you please play for us?"

The smiles on the other senshi's face were all the encouragement the sea senshi needed. With no further word Michiru began to play a slow, romantic melody. Kouga gently took Makoto into his embrace, his eyes closed. The two moved through a slow box step.

For Kouga it was a moment he found he would treasure for all of his days. For Makoto it was the most memorable night of her life. For now, for them, it was enough.

TBC


End file.
